Love is a Battlefield at Beacon
by jujudude
Summary: Jaune Arc somehow, though his noble heart and heroic deeds, wins the love of many of the girls around him. Tensions arise as they all try to become his waifu. This leads to him having to choose one, and leaving the others behind. Will involve Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, and Velvet, at least.
1. Stalwart Knight vs Raging Spartan

Jaune Arc thought today would be like all others. Breakfast with the rest of team JNPR, as well as team RWBY, classes with Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck (he refused to be called professor), followed by lunch. In the afternoon, their professor would be Professor Goodwych's, proceeded by dinner. The last events of the night would be training with his partner, teammate, and close friend, Pyrrha Nikos; followed by a shower; studying; and finally, lights out with the rest of his team.

Funny thing about events: they never transpire the way you want, or expect, them to. That day, things would take a turn. A very, very, odd turn that changed life at Beacon dramatically. The events of his stay at Beacon, and perhaps his life, started to unfold in a rather strange and different manner, starting at breakfast. It was here that the resident bully, Cardin Winchester, was picking on Velvet Scarlatina. And today, Jaune had finally had enough of his antics.

"Excuse me guys, there is something I have to do" Jaune said as he slid up from his spot at the cafeteria. "Jaune? What's wrong?" Pyrrha said. She then turned towards where Jaune was headed. "Jaune, DON'T! Do you really want them to start picking on you again?" Pyrrha said with a concerned look on her face. "Pyrrha, I really don't care." Jaune replied. Before anyone could stop him, he was walking over the table occupied by team CRDL, and an unfortunate rabbit faunus.

"What do you want?" Cardin jeered at Jaune. Now the entire cafeteria was staring. "This ought to be good" Coco, Velvet's teammate, said to herself. She had been wanting to step in on Velvet's behalf for quite a while now, but Velvet insisted it would only make things worse. However, Velvet had someone who wasn't affiliated with team CFVY helping her, and, as icing on the cake, the one helping her was a rather cute young male.

"I want you to leave her alone. NOW. Don't bother her, EVER AGAIN." Jaune said. Cardin was still sore about having to be saved by Jaune back in the forest from the Ursa. The scrawny blonde in front of him REALLY couldn't have improved that much, could he?

At the table housing the rest of team JNPR and all of team RWBY, Pyrrha was starting to get up to assist her partner. "Excuse me, I need attend to something" Pyrrha said with a worried look on her face. Immediately, Yang grabbed her. "Don't you dare!" the buxom blonde growled. "Things are about to get amusing! Besides, hasn't he been training regularly with you?" She winked at the redhead. "But what if..." Pyrrha trailed off. Nora and Ren were having a similar conversation. Nora didn't like seeing Jaune get hurt. He really was a nice guy, and he treated her, and everyone else, in a fair, and kind manner. "Lets's go break Cardin's legs!" she said with much glee. "Nora... no" Ren replied. "But, what if..." said the bubbly ginger. Ren started to cut her off. "He needs to be able to handle these things on his own."

Meanwhile at CRDL team's location. "Listen, scraggles, just because of what happened in the woods with the ursa, doesn't mean you can best me!" growled Cardin. "That may be true, but it doesn't mean I can stand by while you do this to someone else" Jaune replied cooly. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Cardin was now winding up for a punch.

Pyrrha looked over at CRDL's location. "Oh NO! JAUNE!" she thought to herself. She had just started to free herself from Yangs death grip when she saw her beloved leader deflect the massive bully's arm, counter with a blow to the stomach, followed by an uppercut, ending with a legsweep.

Silence. The entire cafeteria was silent. Did Jaune, the scrawny fighter, the WORST of all the hunters and huntresses, just beat up the resident bully of Beacon academy? It seemed too good to be true. "What... what happened?" Cardin said, breaking the deafening quiet.

All of a sudden Glynda Goodwych stormed into the cafeteria. "Oh, no, now I am going to get it." Jaune thought to himself. "But, it was worth it if I could help a fellow student." Glynda marched towards CRDL's team. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" she roared.

"Now, now Glynda. I think we can all surmise what happened here." Professor Ozpin had entered without much pomp, unlike his female counterpart, and walked calmly and quietly to the scene. "Jaune, if I am correct, Cardin was harrassing Miss Velvet Scarlatina, when he tripped and fell, correct? And of course, you came over to see if they were both alright?" Ozpin said, knowing fully well what happened. "Actually, um... it kinda was that..." Jaune was stuttering, trying to spit out the truth. "Sounds about right from what I saw." Yang had burst onto the scene with her usual spunkiness. Glynda glared at her, causing her to yelp and back away slowly. "Well, let's ask miss Scarlatina. What say you, young lady?" Asked the headmaster of Beacon. "That... sounds right" Velvet mumbled. She hated lying, but she didn't want Jaune to get in trouble for sticking up for her. Besides, team CRDL REALLY had it coming to them.

"Well then, that settles it. I believe Mr. Winchester and his teammates should be able to find plenty of time to reflect on their actions in detention, am I correct, Ms. Goodwych?" Ozpin said. "Indeed they shall" she murmured. "Alright! The four of you! Out of here! On the double!" Glynda railed. "But! BUT!" Cardin stuttered. The female professor in front of him gave him a look that could invoke fear into the toughest of grimms. "Yes ma'am!" the members of team CRDL shouted together. They ran out of the dining hall, with the two professors making their way slowly behind.

Once out of earshot of the hall, Glynda turned to Ozpin. "You know that is not how it went down at all" she hissed. "Ah, yes Ms Goodwych, but those four are always picking on those they believe to be inferior or weaker than them. Sometimes, sometimes it is nice to just watch someone reap the fruits of their labor" Ozpin mused. Glynda, who almost never cracked a smile, chuckled at that. She agreed, though she would never admit it.

"Hi. Sorry about putting you on the spot like that. Are you ok?" the young knight said to the bunny faunus. "Yeah. I – I think I am ok." She replied. Jaune offered her his hand and assisted her in getting to her feet. "Hi. My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc" he said in a very genuine and concerned tone. "Hi. I am Velvet Scarlatina" the young faunus mumbled. "So, where are you sitting? Would you like me to walk you back to your set?" the young knight-in-training said. "Sure" Velvet said, unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

Coco from team CFVY looked on. This opportunity was good. TOO good. She HAD to do something to help her groupmate come out of her shell, meet new people, develop friendships, and maybe snag a guy (like a cute blonde knight, perhaps?). Coco walked smoothly up to the two as they approached CFVY's table. "Hey Velv, sweetie, I have a friend from out of town coming, and I REALLY need to save a seat for her. I am sorry for doing this, but could you sit somewhere else? I am sorry sug, I PROMISE to make it up to you." She pulled down her sunglasses, which she almost always wore, and gave her dejected looking team mate a wink. She felt terrible, but she would make it up, somehow. Besides, this was for her best interest.

"I'm sorry she blew you off like that. I think there are some spots available with my group, and our friends from team RWBY. Would you like to join us?" Jaune mused. "Su-sure" Velvet replied, a bit disappointed, but somewhat happy at the same time.

Meanwhile, at JNPR and RWBY teams' table, Pyrrha was feeling a bit worked up."I'm sure Jaune is just being his usual sweet, caring self. There is no WAY he is interested in her. I'm his partner after all" she thought, trying to calm her own inner fears.

"Hey guys. This is Velvet. She was looking for a place to sit, so I thought she could sit with us, if you guys don't mind" Jaune said. "Of course not! Hi! I am Jaune's partner and team mate, Pyrrha! Pyrrha Nikos!" Pyrrha said, being sure to name drop her last name in an attempt to intimidate the young faunus. "H-hi." Velvet said. "Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Yang, this is my lil' sis, Ruby" "Hi!" Ruby chirped while munching on a cookie, "This is Blake," "Hi" Blake said, nonchalantly, not looking up from her favorite book, "Ninjas of Love." "And this is the Ice Queen" Yang said, poking fun at Weiss. "HEY! I do have a name, you know!" Weiss shouted. "A pleasure to met you. My name is Weiss Schnee" the young heiress said with all the formality and grace befitting a Schnee heiress. I'm Nora!" Nora yelled, a little bit too loud, startling those dining around them. "Settle down, Nora. I'm Ren" the young man chimed in. "So, pick a seat. You are welcome to sit wherever you like" Jaune said supportively. "I-I-if it's not too much to ask, I would like to sit next to you" the quiet, shy faunus girl stated. "Sure!" Jaune stated.

Jaune took his seat next to Pyrrha, with Velvet on his other side. "He's just being nice. That is one of the qualities you find so endearing about him." Pyrrha grumbled in her head, as one eye twitched. "Besides, it's not as if they are going to become friends or anything." "S-s-so how are your classes going?" the newest addition to the group stammered at Jaune. "To be honest, I am having some trouble with some of my classes. Oobleck's class on the history between faunus and humans is the hardest. I don't know too many faunus, so I don't know where to start with research." "O-ok. I could help you if you want. Can I see your notes from his class?" Velvet murmured. "Uh... sure" Jaune stated, sounding very defeated, as he knew his notes were utter chaos in written form.

Pyrrha looked like she was about to explode. She was still keeping her anger under wraps, but the others were starting to notice. "Oh, your notes are a mess! I can help you with organizing them. I can even copy my notes if you want." Velvet said to Jaune. "Here is my scroll info, can you give me yours?' the young woman asked. That was too much. Pyrrha exploded like a violent volcano. Slamming her tray on the table she got up to leave. "Um... heeeeeyyy... Pyrrha... where you going?" A young Ruby Rose stuttered, clearly worried for her friend. "I'VE GOT TO GO GUYS! I FORGOT I HAVE TO... TO... TO GO TRAIN! COMPLETELY SKIPPED MY MIND!" Pyrrha shouted. She marched off quickly, having the look of someone about to commit mass murder.

"What was that all about?" Jaune asked. "So clueless" Ren mumbled under his breath, as he took a sip from his tea. Little did they know that after she had left, Pyrrha went to training, but did so without Milo and Akouo, instead destroying wave after wave of battle droids with her bare hands.

* * *

The rest of the day was a bit tense for Jaune. Professor Port did his usual ramblings about his heroic deeds of days past. Oobleck ran around his desk at speeds that could rival Ruby Rose, rambling quickly about history (a subject he was quite passionate on), and for once, Jaune didn't fall asleep in class. He was excited about the opportunity to make a new friend, and possibly bring up his grades.

Pyrrha's day, on the other hand, couldn't have gotten worse. Not only did she now have to worry about Weiss eventually realizing what a wonderful guy Jaune was, and accepting his advances, not only did she have to worry about Ruby declaring her love for him (she saw how Ruby giggled and stammered around him), and not only did she have to worry about Yang growing up and realizing what love really is, and realize how sweet Jaune was (plus, Yang has some "assets" that were more powerful than Pyrrha's impressive ones, and knew how to use them to her full advantage), but now she had to worry about a new contender. A quiet young faunus! Pyrrha could plan and counter any advance that the other girls did, she knew enough about her foes in that regard, but this girl, this young lady was a complete unknown! This was the WORST position Pyrrha could be in!

After Oobleck's class, the teams were getting ready for lunch. "Hey guys, is it ok if Velvet sits with us?" Jaune inquired. "I'm sorry, Jaune, but I don't think we have enough room at the moment" the young warrioress stated, her voice oozing envious hate. "What are you saying, Pyrrha? I'm sure we can make so-" Ruby stated as she was cut off by Yang elbowing her fiercely in the ribs, and Pyrrha giving her a look of "I will murder you and feed you to the grimm." Ruby started stuttering "Um... YEAH! No room at this table whatsoever! Nope! None! Guess she will have to sit somewhere else!" Pyrrha seemed to calm down, but Ruby was still sweating bullets.

"Oh. Ok. In that case, I am going to go sit with Velvet. She told me about this great place to sit and eat outside. We were thinking of getting some studying done. I'll see you later!" Jaune stated matter of factly. After he left the hall, they all turned their heads to the young spartan. She let out a battlecry that could put the fear of Oum in even a Nevermore.

While team RWBY and the rest of JNPR calmed down the young spartan, Jaune and Velvet went over his notes. As she explained what Oobleck said, this time in a much slower, easier to understand manner, she thought to herself "He seems really nice. Like someone that genuinely cares about everyone he meets. I like that about him." As their study session wound to a close, Velvet meekly asked "Do-do you want to maybe-I don't know- hang out in my team's dorm sometime? We could play some video games that belong to my team mates, if they are ok with it." Jaune pondered the offer. "Sure. My mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. And we aren't strangers anymore, so, yeah."

* * *

As everyone entered Goodwych's class, it was plain to see that Pyrrha was livid. Absolutely livid. What happened next, though, nobody could have predicted. "Miss Nikos" Goodwych said. "Yes?" Pyrrha replied. "I want you to spar. Since your abilites are so far above many others, I would like you to chose 2 people to spar with." The faces of the rest of RWBY and JNPR, except the clueless Jaune, went white. "In that case, I would be honored to spar with Jaune Arc and Velvet Scarlatina." Pyrrha said with a sadistic grin. Goodwych said in a very loud voice "Mr. Arc! Ms. Scarlatina! Ms. Nikos! Go to your lockers and retrieve your equipment! Be ready in 20 minutes!"

"Ready? Begin!" their professor exclaimed giving a signal with her whip that the match had started. Jaune looked at his best friend, partner, and team member. She looked positively wicked, and dangerous! Velvet had noticed that too, and was trembling a bit. Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors and got into a battle stance. Velvet started to unpack her weapon but never got the chance. the young spartan was on her in a flash. Jaune tried to deflect and grab her attention, but to no avail. The young faunus' weapon was knocked far out of range, and, even worse was behind the enraged gladiator. Jaune tried his best to draw her attention away from the frightened rabbit folk, and was failing terribly at it.

Pyrrha was enraged. She kept going at Velvet like a wild beast attacking a suitors rival. She was going to prove that she, and ONLY she, deserved to be with Jaune! NOBODY would take him away from her. NOBODY! She then felt a dull pain in her side. Jaune had shield slammed her, hoping to deal damage and redirect her attention on him, all the while avoid doing any real harm to her. she responded by throwing him in a martial arts move, and dislocating his shoulder once she had him on the ground. She then turned back to the faunus, who was quivering in fear. She was cut, battered and bruised. She looked at this wild creature with wide eyes and a look of bewilderment on her face. She fully expected to die on that day.

Pyrrha lunged at her, sword raised over her head. Her body had all the movements that were coming up stored to muscle memory. Nothing was going to stop her from obtaining victory. Except something she had not planned on, as she lunged forward in her blind rage. Jaune. That kind, lovable, dorky partner of hers with the spirit of a hero. Her sword struck something hard and metallic, Jaune's shield. She instinctively countered with a shield slam, an uppercut, and a bash to the skull with the shield. "PYRRHA! STOP! HIS AURA IS IN THE RED!" Ruby shouted. But Pyrrha couldn't hear her. Pyrrha couldn't hear anything, see anything, in her blind rage. "MS. NIKKOS! STOP AT ONCE! THE MATCH IS OVER!" Professor Goodwych shouted. After a number of more pummels, Pyrrha went flying across the room, aided by the professors semblance.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! CLASS IS DISMISSED! EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS!" the busty professor boomed. Pyrrha came to, immediately sickened by the sight that lay before her. "Jaune!" She cried, starting to run forward." She was stopped by Professor Goodwych. "You! Me! My office! NOW!" she yelled to the fiery young redhead. "Ye-yes." Pyrrha said, feeling utterly defeated.

Velvet looked at the aura levels of her new friend, now laying unconscious before her. One percent. That is all the aura he had left. One percent. One more blow and he wouldn't be leaving on the infirmary gurney, he would have been leaving in a body bag. "I'm so sorry Jaune!" Velvet said, as she waited for the medics to arrive.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Professor Goodwych boomed at the young amazon. "You could have... no... you ALMOST killed him!" she screamed at the student before her. "ONE percent! ONE percent! Probably less if the machines REGISTERED damage below that!" Goodwych railed at her. "I-I AM SO SORRY!" Pyrrha was welling up now. "I didn't even know he was there! I don't know what came over me!" She was now sobbing profusely.

"Now, now. What's done is done." A familiar voice said behind her. It was headmaster Ozpin. "The question is, what do we learn from this experience?" Pyrrha looked towards the floor. "I don't know what came over me" she said in between sobs.

"I think it would be best if you and Mr. Arc spent some time apart" professor Goodwych said, a concerned look on her face for everyone involved in that afternoon's event. "I concur." agreed professor Ozpin. "But... but..." Pyrrha started to protest. "It's only temporary, until you both figure some things out about yourselves" the wise, gray-haired teacher proclaimed. "Ok" a very defeated Pyrrha proclaimed.

"What got into her!?" Weiss said rather loudly at team RWBY's dorm. She didn't like the guy, but he wasn't a bad guy. He definitely didn't deserve this! "Wow. Pyrrha was really... scary" Ruby said. "She almost KILLED him!" Yang screamed as her eyes turned red. "That was... disturbing. And unexpected." Blake said. Over in JNPR's dorm, Nora was crying uncontrollably. Jaune and Pyrrha were two of her best friends, and now THIS happens. Ren was consoling her, but worried himself about Pyrrha's control issues and anger.

Meanwhile, Jaune was in critical care at the infirmary. Broken ribs, a severe concussion, a coma, cracked skull, broken leg, broken forearm and an arm out of its socket were the worst of his injuries, and that isn't even including bruises, cuts and such he sustained. Velvet was sitting there, her eyes swollen and red from crying. "He barely even knows me, and yet he protected me valiantly" she thought. "He must be someone really special if he is like that." she thought to herself. It was then and there that Velvet decided to learn more about Jaune. It was at that moment that her interest in him started.

* * *

Two days had passed since Pyrrha put Jaune in a coma with a multitude of broken bones. All of his friends had been coming to visit him while he lay unconscious, save for Pyrrha, but none more than Velvet and Ruby. Ruby felt bad. Jaune was kind, sweet, funny, caring and smart, in his own way. She was thinking of what would make him happy when he came out of his coma (which she was sure would be any day now). Then it dawned on her. She would bake him COOKIES! After all, everyone loved cookies, right?

Ruby burst into JNPR's room. "Hey Ren!" the bubbly young woman said. "Yes Ruby?" her tall, quiet friend said. "I wanted to make Jaune some cookies for when he wakes up, but... I don't know how" the energetic teen admitted in defeat. "Ok Ruby. I will help you make Jaune some cookies, but you are helping, and how do you know he is going to be out of his coma soon?" Ren questioned her. "Just a feeling" Ruby chirped back.

It was then that the enigmatic leader of team RWBY noticed a large amount of items missing from the room. All of them belonging to a young gladiator. "Uh... Ren... where is Pyrrha's stuff?" Ruby said, nervously. "Oh. The headmaster decided it best that she... spend some time apart from Jaune, so she moved out." Ren said, with much hesitation. "Oh. I'm sure she feels aweful though" Ruby said with much sadness. "She does, but she created this situation herself. Not much any of us can do until some time has passed" Ren said. "Now then, what kind of cookies did you want to make Jaune?" He questioned his pint-sized friend. "The best kind ever! CHOCOLATE CHIP CHOCOLATE CHUNK!" Ruby gleefully yelled. "Ok. I think that is doable. Just don't eat them all before you can give them to him." Ren retorted. "Ren, does that sound like something I would do?" Ruby whined. "Yes." Ren answered simply.

* * *

Ruby was on her way to see Jaune, munching on one of the cookies that Ren helped her bake for Jaune. "Ppfh! What does Ren mean? 'I lack self control' I can totally get to Jaune's room without eating a single cookie" Ruby said to herself. She then looked down, mortified that, in her hand, was the most delicious cookie she had ever eaten, being nibbled on by herself. A cookie, that had been for Jaune, no less. "I guess he has a point" she muttered, with a look of defeat on her face.

As Ruby Rose entered the infirmary, she thought "I did really good! I only ate five cookies." And she was right. That was pretty good, especially for her. As she walked over to the bed, she could see Velvet sitting there, holding his hand. She looked tired, cold, and completely drained.

"Heyya, Velvet. I'm... I'm sorry about how Pyrrha behaved back there." the young huntress carrying the most delicious cookies ever murmured. "It's alright. It's not like it's your fault or anything, right?" Velvet said. The deafening silence was broken when Coco walked through the door. Hey Velv! So... uh... want to go out for girls day shopping? I'm treating! Everything is on the house!" Coco was trying her best to cheer up her friend and team mate. "Then you can get take a nice hot bath and get some rest, ok, sug?" she stated."O-okay" Velvet meekly replied.

Ruby took Velvet's place by Jaune's side. As she sat there, she couldn't help but to think how brave and strong Jaune was when he was while he was protecting Velvet from the fury of the four time Mistral champion. He was, other than her sister, perhaps her best friend. The first to accept her unconditionally. He was cute, kind, and heroic.

Suddenly, as she was slowly rubbing his cheek with her hand unconsciously, she felt a stirring beneath her hand. Jaune was waking up from his coma, just as she had predicted. What came out of his mouth next shocked her and excited her.

"Ruby, you smell so good. You also look really cute in that apron" Jaune mumbled in his sleep. This floored Ruby Rose. Sure, she liked Jaune in a bit of a romantic sense, but she never figured she would ever have any kind of chance, especially compared to the Schnee heiress and the Mistral champion.

Ruby yipped out loud in shock. Now, not only did she realize she had a chance with the blonde knight, but she realized he was nuzzling his face into her hand. Ruby's unexpected outburst caused Jaune to start to stir from his sleep. She quickly yanked her hand back, and tried to compose herself (albeit unsuccessfully). Moments later, Jaune was awake, his brilliant cobalt blue eyes staring into the silver eyes of his young friend.

"Oh. Hey Ruby. How are you? What have you got in your hands? And where is Pyrrha?" Jaune asked. "Um, Jaune, what is the last thing you remember?" Ruby asked. "I remember that Glynda asked Pyrrha to spar against two people, and she chose me and Velvet. I don't remember much after that." Jaune stated matter of factly. "Heh heh heh..." Ruby laughed nervously. "What is it? What happened?" Jaune asked her.

Ruby then retold the whole story, trying to paint Pyrrha in as good of a light as she could (which was a rather difficult task). She then relayed to Jaune the fact that Pyrrha had moved to a different dorm, and was to keep contact with him to a minimum. Afterwards, she gave Jaune the cookies she had for him, and he was nice enough to share the cookies with her, which she greatly appriciated.

"So, um, Jaune, would you like to, you know, hang out, when you get better?" Ruby stammered, starting to put the moves on the clueless blonde knight. "Sure. I hope to be out of here soon. I kinda want to hang with my friends and to catch up on my schoolwork."

Just then the doctor walked in. "You should be good to go son. Although I would get some new clothes. The ones you can in here with are in pretty bad shape." Jaune looked at Ruby with a puzzled look. "Just how bad was injured when I came in here?" He asked his pint sized companion. "Eheheheheheheh... how about I go back to your dorm and bring you some clothes, and I can walk you to get something to eat. Then we can plan out our dat... I mean, when we hang out!" Ruby stammered.


	2. Update 1

Holy Crapballs guys! Thirty-nine+ favorites and Fifty-two+ follows in 5 days! I am blown away and honored by the response I have gotten from this Fanfiction! Thank you all! I will respond to some of reviews from others.

Martinm95: You would think Blake would make more sense. However, Jaune is pretty much Nora's 2nd favorite person, next to Ren. He is her "fearless leader" after all. So, the question I will pose to you is this: what would happen if Ren did something to devastate her feelings? What if Ren was not going to be Nora's waifu anymore? Just a thought. ;)

Regent Septimus: Yes. I found out that I misspelled Miss Goodwitch's name, and was going to fix it. Then life hit, and I forgot to. When I got around to getting Office suite, I forgot to fix the spelling. I also had come up with the idea for this at the end of Vol 2/ beginning of Vol 3, so I didn't know as much about it/forgot about the "Forever Fall" episode.

ZenithTempest: I was planning on having the story come to a plot point where Jaune has to pick one girl over the others. At this point, the story would split into multiple stories with each girl being his only waifu (or in Nora's case, he would be her waifu and he wouldn't have anyone other than her) and have multiple endings. Like a dating game, sorta. But if enough people want a harem ending... I suppose I can give them what they want. ;)

Dark Durian: Are you surprised? Pyrrha has yandere tendancies in the canon for sure. The question is what would it take to bring them out? Velvet was someone she couldn't plan and counter as easily as the others, therefore she would feel threatened. Also, Velvet was making more progress than the other girl with a current crush on him; Ruby. Ruby was getting nowhere other than friendship, but Velvet was making headway. Therefore, Velvet was a threat.

Guest 1: Neo will not be on the list. Neither will Emerald, Cinder, the Malachite twins, or Goodwitch. However, if this fanfic gets popular enough, I plan on making a story similar to this with bad girls going good (Neo, Emerald, Cinder, Malachite twins), the cougars (Cinder, Goodwitch, and maybe Raven if you all want it enough), and transfer students during the Vytal Festival (NDGO, Arslan, Reese, Neon, May).

Guest 2: Jaune fanfics are amongst the easiest to write, that is why they are the most prevalent. Team JNPR gets a lot of time in the series. It would be hard to write for Ozpin, team CRDL, Fox, or Yatsuhashi because we know little of them. Ren is hard to write for because he rarely talks and interacts with others (my theory is Monty Oum did this because he wanted the focus to be on the other actors/characters, and not on himself, a very humble stance to take), and because if he started to pursue someone (or, more likely, if they pursued him) it would not sit well with Nora. She would break their legs for sure.

Anyway, since this is so popular, I am going to have to work really hard to keep up with this! It's going to be hard, as I am trying to get a career in a fun field, while working on my hobby business and coming up with my own manga ideas. Not fanfiction, but original content! Also, I am going to be working on other fanfictions and crossovers; so if you like this, keep an eye out for those as well!

Thank you so much!

Jujudude


	3. Someone ACTUALLY Laughed!

Ok. Thank you all for being patient. I had eye problems for 3 weeks total, followed by health problems, then health and sleeping problems, then sleeping problems, and I still have some health problems. I truly do appreciate and value all my readers. I will try to keep this fanfiction and the other one I have "A Yokai of Zero" (a crossover of "Familiar of Zero" anime and the "Rosario + Vampire" manga) updated better.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Jaune had gotten to his dorm after getting new clothes on that Ruby brought him. He showered and emerged from their bathroom to find Nora and Ren sitting on their beds. "FEARLESS LEADER! I missed you SO MUCH!" Nora shouted as she jumped on him, giving him one of her Nora sized Ursa hugs.

"Ow! Nora! Thanks! I missed you guys too!" Jaune replied to her. Nora adored her "fearless leader" as she liked to call him. He was fearless in her eyes. Sure, he may not have had skills when it came to actually fighting; but his ability to command the battlefield and spot opportunities and exploit them was exceptional. He had one of the highest scores in the battlefield tactics classes and in the team leader classes that they took.

Ren looked at Jaune, smiled and stated "It's good to have you back. We all have missed you." Ren was the strong silent type, but secretly he missed his friend. Nora was like a sister to him, with both of them growing up in an orphanage their entire lives. Jaune was like a brother he never had. Plus, Nora was somehow a little more tranquil around Jaune, in addition to providing someone else for the bubbly bomber to interact with. When that happened, Ren's ears got a break, something he was thankful for.

They started to get ready for dinner with team RWBY when there was a knock on the door. Jaune entered it and Professor Ozpin entered. "Mr. Arc, may I speak with you privately for a minute?" the elder huntsman asked. "Sure Professor Ozpin. Nora; Ren: I will meet up with you in the cafeteria. Just give me a minute, ok?" Jaune asked his team mates. "Aye aye fearless leader!" Nora replied to him.

"So, professor, what's up?" Jaune timidly asked. "As I am sure you know, Mr. Arc, Miss Nikos has been told to minimize contact with you for the time being. I suggest you do the same. This would be a most opportune time for the both of you to find out what your relationship is to each other, and how deep it goes." Ozpin told him. "Ok. But I don't really understand why all this is necessary. Pyrrha is my best friend! I am sure she would never intentionally hurt me or anyone else." Jaune stated. "There are many things you will find out about yourself, and those around you if you quiet your mind, and observe those around you. Plus, self-reflection can never hurt, it can only help" Ozpin stated. Inwardly, however, the aged professor thought "That boy is so clueless. Maybe this will help him figure out what he wants in a romantic partner."

* * *

Jaune had joined his team, minus Pyrrha, along with team RWBY at their usual spot in the cafeteria. Jaune felt a little down that his best friend and partner was not there to interact with him, but the rest of his team, as well as Ruby and Yang, were doing their best to cheer him up. Ruby and Nora were trying the most out of all of them to pull him out of his funk.

It was at that moment that Velvet walked over to his table. "Jaune, where is Pyrrha?" she asked. "Oh, hi Velvet" Jaune replied. "Professor Ozpin decided it would be a good idea for us to spend some time apart. I understand why, but I do miss her" Jaune told her. "I am sorry to hear that Jaune. I was wondering if there was room at your table…. But I can go if you would like…." Velvet said, feeling a bit down. "That is ok Velvet. Sure you can sit with us. Want to take a seat next to me?" Jaune asked her.

Velvet would never admit it, but that was exactly what she had been angling for. She figured that Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin would want to separate the two for a bit, at least until Pyrrha either gained the nerve to confess her feelings for Jaune, and see where things went, or move on. In the meantime, this left Velvet a perfect opportunity to pursue her feelings for the blonde knight without obstacles. That is what she thought, at least.

"Oh, Jaune! Thank you so much! I would love to!" Velvet said. She sat down next to Jaune in the seat that Pyrrha normally occupied. This was a very strategic placement. It would subconsciously signal her willingness to be by his side at all times, and make him think as just as good as, if not better than the intimidating Mistralian. This of course, did not go unnoticed by Ruby Rose.

"Hey guys, I am going to go get some more cookies. I will be right back!" Ruby cheerfully stated. She got her cookies (plus some extra for her favorite blonde knight) and came back to the table they were all sitting at. "Hey Jaune, can I sit next to you? Weiss played with Zwei this morning. I think he rolled in something yucky because she really stinks." Ruby whispered to him. This got indignation from Weiss, but before she could lecture the Red-hooded reaper on manners, Jaune agreed to let her sit next to him on the side Velvet opposite of velvet.

Velvet glared at Ruby while the hooded reaper smugly. Ruby knew what Velvet was up to when she asked to sit next to Jaune. That is why she made up that dumb excuse to sit next to her hooded knight. That, and she wanted to get to know him better. As she was munching on a cookie, she told the Leader of team JNPR "Jaune! These cookies are really good today! Here! Try one!" And then she put one into his mouth firmly enough so he couldn't resist, but gently enough that he couldn't choke. She had learned from her mistakes with Yang enough times.

"Wow, Rubes, these are really good! You picked out some good cookies!" Jaune told his friend. As Ruby Rose gushed at his praise, Velvet glared daggers at her. "When would you like to hang out by the way? With Pyrrha spending some time apart from me, my schedule opened up some" Jaune stated, a bit down. "This Saturday would be good! That gives me a few days to decide what we are going to do!" Ruby cheerfully stated.

Velvet wanted to spend time with him too. She didn't want to get into a turf war, with Ruby over Jaune here. That would just be make him feel awkward. Instead, she decided to enjoy her lunch with the blonde knight as much as she could.

* * *

As Jaune was leaving the cafeteria, he got a text on his scroll from Velvet. "Jaune! Yatsu, Fox and Coco are out in Vale at the moment. I have their permission to play video games on the Wbox. I was wondering if you would like to join me?" the text read. "Sure Velvet! I would love to. I am actually a lot better on those games than in real life" Jaune replied. In truth, Velvet timed the text for when she expected Jaune to be leaving the cafeteria. She also asked Coco to help her with her plan. Coco then asked Yatsuhashi and Fox to help her with shopping (read: forced them into the position of pack mules) while she picked up a few key items for the newest trends (also known as getting at least 100 different outfits and as many accessories as the boys could carry). This would allow Velvet to spend some time with her new friend. If Coco had anything to say about it, the Caerbannog ship would sail. She totally shipped them, and shipped them HARD.

Jaune had gone to his room and changed into some more casual clothes. He was wearing some white tennis shoes, a black t-shirt with a picture of a shield with a sword behind it. On the shield was the Arc crest on it. He also had a pair of black jeans on. Contrary to popular opinion, he DID have more than one casual outfit. The hoodie, jeans, gloves, and light armor ensemble he wore was his battle gear. It was versatile and comfortable, two things very important in combat.

He made his way to team CFVY's room. He knocked on their door. Velvet opened the door to her team's room. She, too had changed her outfit. She was no longer in the standard Beacon school uniform. Instead, she wore a sky blue shirt with a picture of a sun and a radish on it. She wore British tan cargo capris pants. "Hi Jaune! You look nice!" the young faunus woman stated.

"Thanks Velv. You look… really cute….." Jaune stated. This caused the young lady in front of him to blush and go red, muttering thanks. She welcomed him into the dorm she shared with a giant, a blind man, and a fashionista. They played the popular console exclusive game "Horns." It was a first person shooter. They played a bit of multiplayer. Jaune wasn't bad. In fact, Velvet could swear that if he could shoot this well in real life, he should look into getting a weapon that could transform into a gun as well.

It was getting late, and they were both getting tired. It was only 10 minutes until curfew, and Jaune's dorm was, in the best of circumstances, 15 minutes away. There was no way he would be able to make it back in time. "Um, Jaune, you can stay here if you would like" Velvet offered meekly. "Where would I sleep Bun Bun?" Jaune asked sleepily. He might not have called her that if he were not so sleepy. "W-well, you can sleep in my bed. We wouldn't do anything naughty though!" Velvet quickly added. "Ok Bun-Bun. We can do that. Don't worry. I wouldn't try anything. You are too nice and classy of a girl for that" Jaune mumbled.

Velvet now felt hotter than the surface of the sun. She quickly excused herself and changed into her pajamas. They were a matching top and bottom set that were hunter green in color with a cow jumping over the moon on them. Jaune didn't have any pajamas, so he had to sleep in his clothes.

Velvet made sure Jaune got in first so that he couldn't get out and sleep on the floor. She then lay down next to him. She curled against him, being the little spoon. They fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

Coco, Fox, and Yatsu came in 2 minutes before curfew. They tried to enter as quietly as possible. Coco entered first, as she had a suspicion on what would have happened. She was good at reading people. Upon entering their room, she saw she was right. They had gotten to interacting with each other, and lost track of the time. Velvet, not wanting Jaune to get in trouble, and wanting him near her. That was exactly what happened. Jaune currently had one arm around Velvet's waist, and the hand that was attached to the other one was currently rubbing her ear in his sleep. She was asleep, and had a look of relaxation and bliss that Coco had not seen in a long time.

Coco walked in and put her bags down. Yatsu walked in, after the young fashionista. He saw how Velvet and Jaune were sleeping. He didn't like what he was seeing, and assumed that Jaune and Velvet had done the jacks and the bunnies. He was about to do something to teach Velvet's new friend a lesson. Coco stopped him though. "Jumping to conclusions, are we, Yatsu?" she asked. "Besides, it's not your place to decide what she does. I know you care about her and are worried about her being taken advantage of, but she's a big girl, and can live her own life" Coco told him. Anyways, he didn't get into her honeypot. Trust me, I have been around enough young ladies to tell as much."

The rest of team CFVY got ready for the night. Coco made sure they were quiet throughout the entire ordeal. She did want to tease Velvet and Jaune, rather badly at that, but she also knew it could wait. Besides, the teasing might be more fun in the morning.

Velvet woke up first the next morning. Most of her team was up already. Coco was an early riser. Coco made Fox get up when she did. Yatsu was beginning to stir. Velvet felt a strange sensation around her waist. Jaune was holding her close! This was a dream come true!

As she started to stir, Jaune pulled her closer, mumbling about liking to pet the bunnies at the pet store. While he was saying this, his hand reached up and started rubbing her rabbit ears in his sleep. This felt orgasmically good to Velvet. The ears and tails of faunus people were the most sensitive parts, next to sexual zones and organs that is. She started moaning. Jaune continued to pet her ear and saying how he wanted to buy a pet bunny, but his mom, Blanc, would never let him. Velvet was starting to shout in delight when her vocals woke him up.

"I'm sorry Velv! I didn't mean to pet your ears while you were asleep! I know they are very sensitive! I hope I didn't hurt you!" Jaune said. Yatsuhashi looked like he wanted to kill Jaune (because he did). Coco looked amused, and had recorded the ENTIRE incident on her scroll as soon as she walked in on the scene from the bathroom. Fox looked very confused, being blind and all.

After Velvet broke out of her agheao state, she said to Jaune "That's ok. You didn't hurt me. It… kind of felt a little good" Velvet quietly stated. She was much too shy to admit she enjoyed the experience, and wanted him to continue. She would never in a hundred years admit she needed to change (especially her undergarments) and take a shower now. CERTAINLY not with Coco around. That girl was evil when it came to teasing. She was almost as bad as Yang!

After Jaune left for his dorm, Velvet got her stuff for her morning shower. As she was starting to walk in, Coco turned to her and asked (with a mischievous grin) "So, BUN-BUN, going to take a nice cold shower, are we?" Velvet squealed and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Coco WAS right, of course. She needed to calm down!

* * *

When Jaune got back to his dorm, he got one of Nora's mega huge ursa hugs. She was super worried about her leader! He was her second favorite person in the world! Pyrrha, was like, a close third for her, but like a sister! Jaune looked out and protected her! He was her white knight!

Ren walked up, gave a little look, and told him to message them next time. He also figured nothing happened, due to the level of cluelessness when it came to romance that Jaune exhibited. Both he and Nora scolded him a little bit, then they let him get into the shower. Ren told Nora as Jaune showered that it would probably be in the best interest of EVERYONE that they keep this from Pyrrha, and the young Valkyrie agreed.

Classes seemed to go fast for all of them that day. Jaune's grades were actually starting to improve. The seating arrangements had been changed to move Jaune away from Pyrrha for the next 3 weeks. After that, Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch would review how everyone was doing, along with input from their mutual professors, to see if they needed to be separated for a longer period of time.

During meals, Velvet sat down with them, much to the dismay of Ruby. After classes, Velvet helped Jaune with some of his classes. Ruby made Jaune promise to practice training with Weiss and herself now that he wasn't able to train with Pyrrha, and Jaune agreed.

* * *

After he got done studying the Faunus Wars with Velvet, she got up to leave. He turned to her and asked "Hey, Velvet…. Would you like to go to town with me? I will get you something to eat to say sorry for touching your ears. I know they are really special to Faunus and I am sorry if I hurt you." Velvet was ecstatic. Was this a date? No, he was too oblivious to realize she liked him. HOWEVER, it WAS a step closer to getting a date with him! "Ok Jaune. I really like hanging out with you! Also, don't worry about what happened this morning. It was actually….. rather enjoyable." She mumbled. She wouldn't tell him HOW enjoyable it was, at least not until they were dating, and….. NO! Proper young bunny ladies shouldn't have such naughty thoughts! She inwardly chastised herself. "Ok sounds good. Let me change and I will meet you in 15 minutes. By the way, do you like cookies or cakes? I was going to bake sometime soon and wondered if you wanted anything" Jaune posed to her. "Yes, I do like bakery items from time to time, but I try to eat healthy foods. When I do eat I like banana bread. Although I don't know why, but everyone seems to think I like carrot cake!" Velvet answered him.

On their outing into the city, Jaune went to the grocery store to pick up baking supplies. He wanted to thank his team with pancakes (mostly for Nora); banana bread as a thanks to his new friend, Velvet, for all she was doing for him; and to thank Ruby with cookies. Besides that, he needed to pick up some necessities, such as antiperspirant, shampoo, and soap. While shopping for his favorite brand in the hygiene section of the grocery store (Ancient Dust was what it was called, for those wondering), he remembered Yang was having problems with tangles and split ends. He went into the ladies' haircare section and found his sisters favorite brand, "Ministrali Beauty", a shampoo that, while fairly expensive, was excellent on tangles and split ends. It really was a lifesaver for blonde women with long hair.

After they got done shopping for supplies, they went to a locally owned pizza parlor that Jaune really liked. It had reasonable prices, and the taste was exquisite! They got peppers, mushrooms, pepperoni, because those were Velvet's favorite toppings. The fact that Jaune got what she wanted really touched Velvet. Afterwards, they went to a weapons shop and picked up some oil for Jaune's sword and shield. The last place they went that night was to get ice cream. Jaune got "double trouble dark chocolate" and Velvet got "strawberry shortcake swirl" ice cream. This night was amazing. One of the best nights ever for the young Ms. Scarlatina.

* * *

That night, after they parted ways, Jaune went to the student kitchens. He decided he would make some cookies not just for Ruby, but for her entire team. For Weiss he was tempted to make snowballs, but decided she would take that the wrong way. Instead, he made her flakey wafer cookies. He made sure not to make them too sweet, but also to make sure they weren't bland. For Blake he decided to make her almond cookies since her smu- I mean, refined novel series, "Ninjas of Love" took place in Japan. For Yang he decided to make Super sugar lemon tarts, and for Ruby he made his mom's chocolate chip, chocolate chunk walnut and almond cookies, and LOTS of them, so Ruby wouldn't eat everyone else's cookies. Seriously, these were the best.

He also baked some mini loaves of banana bread for Velvet, some chocolate cake for Nora, some orange walnut bread for Ren, and strawberry cake for Pyrrha. He would have Nora or Ren give it to her when they hung out with her. Nora had been trying to have girls' days out with Pyrrha, and it had been working, to some extent.

* * *

He had reached his dorm area roughly one hour before curfew. He decided he would deliver what he made for everyone before joining his team. He knocked on team RWBY's door. Weiss answered it, with the usual attitude the ice queen had. "Oh! It's you! I hope you aren't here to ask me out! I told you before I am not interested!" she snapped at him. "No, Weiss, I am actually here because I made you all something" Jaune stated. He had given up on the Schnee princess a while ago. "Oh? Well, I hope you don't expect anything in return!" Weiss barked at him. "No, ice queen, I was just trying to do something nice for you all!" Jaune yelled back. He was getting tired of Weiss acting this way and assuming the worst in him. "Oh. I am sorry Jaune. It's just…." Weiss was having a hard time talking. She knew what she did was rude, unkind, and improper, but she had a hard time apologizing to people who she deemed her inferiors, especially Jaune.

"What's going on out there?' someone asked from inside team RWBY's dorm. Out popped Yang. "Nothing. I was just dropping off some gifts for you guys. Your names are on the bags of cookies I made for you. Also, here is a box of cookies for Ruby. I know how much she likes cookies, and I didn't want her to eat all of the ones I made for everyone else. Oh! Before I forget Yang, I noticed you were having some tangles and split ends, so I got you this shampoo. It is the favorite of a few of my sisters that have hair like yours" Jaune told her. Yang looked at the bottle. "Ministralian Beauty" she read in her mind. That is really expensive. It was thoughtful of him to think of me like that out of the blue!

Yang was getting close to Jaune. He was starting to panic. Was she mad that he noticed her tangles and split ends?! She was quite proud of her hair! "Thank you Jaune. This was really sweet!" Yang said as she hugged her fellow blonde. "I think that is the first time you didn't address me as vomit boy" Jaune teased her after he came to his senses. "Don't get too used to it." Yang teased him back.

Jaune returned to his room after saying goodnight to Yang. He put the treats he made for his team mates in the dorm refrigerator and promised Nora he would make her more confectionary treats if she took it easy and only ate one piece at a time, to which she surprisingly agreed. He also asked Nora to take Pyrrha her gift from him on their next girls night out, to which she also agreed.

The next day, team RWBY and team JNVR (JNPR – Pyrrha + Velvet) were sitting in their usual spot. Nora was talking about a crazy dream where Zwei was a beast of legend and she and Jaune were his handlers. They were defeating a grimm that was a giant which towered over 100 feet tall, and looked like Blake's boyfriend, Sun. After she told the story of her crazy dream, Yang stated "Wow, that is a crazy dream Nora! Taking down that grimm must have been a TALL order, huh guys?" Everyone groaned, except for one person. Jaune was actually chuckling.

This was a first for Yang. Someone, other than her father, liking her jokes. She leapt over the cafeteria table right then and there, pinning Jaune to the floor. "MAKE SWEET SWEET LOVE TO ME RIGHT HERE, JAUNEY BOY! SIRE MY CHILDREN! WE WILL HAVE 5, NO, 7 BLONDE BABIES TOGETHER!" Yang yelled, tears of joy coming from her eyes. She needed to keep him in her life AT ALL COSTS, for he LAUGHED at her jokes! Yang wasn't being silly either. There was a great heat coming from her….. nether regions. She was rubbing on him like a cat in heat. She was lucky that Pyrrha wasn't there.

Her passion for Jaune was so strong in that moment that not even Nora could pull her off. It wasn't until a pot of icy water was dumped on her by Glenda that Nora was able to pull her to a safe distance from Jaune. Glenda started lecturing Yang. "Why would you do something so indecent in the middle of the cafeteria!? And without permission no less?!" Glenda questioned the young huntress. "But you don't understand Ms. Goodwitch! He laughed at my joke! He ACTUALLY laughed at my joke!" Yang yelled, more tears of joy welling up. "What? SERIOUSLY?! Someone laughed at your…." Glenda was confused. NOBODY laughed at Yang's jokes. NOBODY! One time she did a standup comedy fundraiser for charity. Jaune was sick that day, so he couldn't make it. The faculty were obliged to show up. Glenda had never seen Ozpin drink, up until that day. He drank that day. A LOT. All the faculty did. It was at that point they realized why Qrow had a problem. The Xiao Long family's jokes were THAT bad.

"Nevertheless, Miss Xiao Long, you cannot treat your peers that way. You will have detention for the next 3 days after school!" The elder witch yelled at the buxom blonde brawler.

* * *

Aside from that strange occurrence in school, Jaune was having a great day. He did better in Port's class, got some questions right when called on in Dr. Oolbeck's class, and sat outside in a spot Velvet brought him to outside. Ruby even decided to come along. Now he was entering Goodwitch's class. If his day continued to be good he wouldn't be called on to fight today.

"Our sparring match today is between Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao Long. Get your gear and come back here" Ms. Goodwitch stated. Jaune was silently cursing his luck as he got his gear from his locker. He was thinking of the incident earlier where Yang teased him about "wanting him to sire her children" (at least he THOUGHT she was teasing). When he left the boy's locker room, he ran into Yang. "Hey, vomitboy. I have an idea. Whoever wins gets to ask the other to do whatever they want them to do. Within reason, of course" Yang said. Jaune was tired of being looked down upon. Besides, he was feeling lucky today. "Ok Yang. I will agree to your wager" Jaune stated.

They entered the arena. "You know the rules. Whoever's aura is lower by the end of the match, or whoever is forced out of the arena, loses" Glenda stated. Jaune KNEW this would not be an easy fight. Especially if he fought her head on in a traditional sense. He started thinking.

"So Jaune! I was trying to think of what I want you to do for me when I win our bet! We could go on a date, maybe get a hotel room and you could massage me, maybe more…." Yang said to him. Pyrrha was in the class, but had not witnessed Yang's behavior in the cafeteria before, and, thus, thought she was merely teasing Jaune. After all, Yang knew Pyrrha liked Jaune, and would never hurt Pyrrha like that, right?

Ruby, on the other hand, was LIVID. She like Jaune, dammit, and here was Yang with her stupid big boobs was flirting with him! Granted, she didn't tell anyone else that she liked him, BUT STILL! He was hers!

Jaune, meanwhile was thinking fast. With Yang's semblance, he would never survive fighting back. Yang was also a short to mid-range fighter, whereas he was a melee defensive fighter. He had to do something rash. Something unpredictable. Something either amazing or insane.

Jaune folded Crocea Mors' shield into its sheath form, and put away his weapon. This took everyone, including Yang off guard. He then took this opportunity to charge Yang. He grabbed whatever body part he could to push her. To keep her from fighting back, he decided to do something that would shock and awe her. A bold move that would probably get him killed. He kissed her, RIGHT ON HER LIPS.

Yang was startled when Jaune put away Crocea Mors. She was even more startled when he charged her. She was completely diffused when Jaune KISSED her! Not that she minded it. She was even enjoying it! In addition, he was putting his hands all over her tits! A part of her wanted to fight and win their bet, but another part wanted to become putty in a sculptor's hands. That sculptor being Jaune.

Jane had been pushing Yang near the edge of the arena. Surprisingly, she wasn't giving any resistance. In fact, she was letting him move her! He had moved her about nine inches from the edge of the ring when Yang had started getting really into it. She started moaning in his mouth. This caused him to tense up in shock, grabbing Yang's "assets" a little more by accident. This caused Yang to moan as squeal as she finally got pushed out of the ring and landed on her rear.

Silence. There was silence for a good fifteen seconds. "Jaune Arc wins the match" Glenda announced. Pyrrha looked hurt. Ruby glared at her older sister. Jaune was nervously bending down to give Yang a hand getting back to her feet. "Sorry about that Yang! I just thought that….." Jaune started to say when he was interrupted by Yang who pulled him onto the floor with her, kissing him on the lips and forcing her tongue down his throat. She had one arm around the shocked knights neck, and another on his butt. She liked that butt. It was toned. "Give her tongue!" Nora yelled at Jaune, not knowing that he WAS getting tongue.

Blood vessels were breaking in Blake's nose. Blood vessels were also breaking in Pyrrha's mind. She used her polarity semblance to pull Jaune off of Yang. "That is enough for now children! Jaune, that was a rather… unconventional way of approaching the battle. Even though it yielded results, please refrain from using such methods in the future" Glenda said. "Miss Xiao Long, since you do not seem to be capable of functioning for the rest of class, head back to your dorm. You don't have to see me tonight, I DO expect you tomorrow and 2 days after that" Glenda told her.

"Yes Miss Goodwitch!" Yang exclaimed. Glenda was, indeed, strict, but she was not mean. She had been a teenager once. She knew that at best, Yang would get nothing from staying in classes due to a lack of focus, and, at worse, would interrupt class persuing a certain young man who just defeated her.

After class, Blake suggested to Ruby and Weiss that they avoid their dorm. Ruby was a little unclear as to why, whereas Weiss' brain went into meltdown mode. They stayed away from their dorm. It was a good thing, too. The noises that came from that room after that class were scary to say the least.


	4. Ruby and Jaune's da hanging out!

Sorry for the long wait. Between my original stories, my eyes, writers block, and other fanfics I am writing, this took longer than I expected. As soon as I got a good wind of creativity behind me, I finished it! I hope you all enjoy it.

By the way, this story will come to a part where it splits from linear to nonlinear. In other words: there will be multiple story lines where he chooses one girl over the others, and it goes from there. One of those story lines will be the special "bonus" story line ending, the harem one. You are welcome, ya filthy animals. ;)

* * *

The weekend had finally come for our lovable blond knight, his team, and team RWBY. He had decided that he would make Yang go an entire day without teasing anyone, to which Yang started breaking down crying. She regained some composure when he said she could still tell puns and that he would take her out to eat for her being a good sport about it. He then agreed the day he would be taking her out on the town would be the on the up-coming Monday. This earned a glare from Ruby and Velvet towards the Blonde Brawler.

That, however, was not what was happening right now. Right now, he was hanging out with Miss Ruby Rose. He walked to team RWBY's dorm room from his dorm, which, as we all know, is located across the hall from theirs.

As Jaune walked out into the hall in some casual clothes, he heard a small argument from within. Ruby seemed to be arguing with Yang about something. Something about "my first and best friend at Beacon, sorry Weiss" followed by "What is so special about him" from Weiss, and finally, something about "he is someone other than dad that laughs at my jokes" said through sobs by Yang.

He knocked on their dorm room door. Ruby popped out quickly before anyone else could answer the door. "Hi Jaune! You ready to hang out?" Ruby asked him. "Uh, yeah, Rubes. Everything ok in there? It seemed like you guys were arguing about something." "Nothing is wrong! We just had a little disagreement about who has to clean up Zwei's poop the next time we take him for a walk, that is all" Ruby told him. She wasn't very good at making up lies. Luckily for her, Jaune was too trusting and very oblivious.

"Ok Ruby. As long as you girls are getting along. You are all special to me, you know that?" he stated, ruffling her hair. This caused Ruby to get as red as her cloak she was wearing (despite being in casual clothes, instead of her combat dress) and start gushing at his words. "So, where are we going today?" Jaune asked her. "Oh! Yeah! I am taking you to my special treat spot in Vale! Don't tell anyone else, it's my little secret place when I want to get away" Ruby told him. "I won't tell a single soul. You have my word, and an Arc never goes back on a promise" Jaune told her.

* * *

Jaune didn't get sick on the way into Vale. This was because Ruby gave him some medicine for his motion sickness that tasted like vanilla. When they touched down, Ruby yelled to Jaune "Come on! This place isn't too far away! I promise it is worth it!"

"Hold on Ruby! You are much faster than me! Slow down!" Jaune yelled as he grabbed her hand. "Let's hold hands so we don't get lost in the city, ok, Rubes?" he said. Ruby's mind was breaking down, for Jaune was holding her hand, right then, right there, on their da…. hanging out session.

As they rounded a corner, they saw Pyrrha exiting a dust weapon shop. As she turned the corner, she saw Jaune, and tried to walk away, hoping he wouldn't see her. "Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, as he ran after her.

Jaune caught up to Pyrrha, and gently spun her around. "Pyrrha, why were you running away? You know we all miss you, right?" Jaune asked her. "I'm sorry Jaune, I can't talk to you right now, this is…. just…." Pyrrha was tearing up. She still felt terrible for what happened to him by her.

Jaune couldn't stand seeing his best friend cry. He pulled her in for a big hug. "It's ok Pyrrha. You are my best friend. Don't dwell on what happened in Ms. Goodwitch's class. I have already forgiven and forgotten about it" Jaune told her.

"We will hang out at the end of this week, when your probation from the team is up. We all miss you" Jaune explained. "Ok. I will look forward to that. Until then, I hope you enjoy your day" Pyrrha told him, hugging him tightly and breathing in his musky scent, a scent she had missed partaking in.

After they parted, Jaune returned to Ruby. "You really miss her, don't you?" Ruby asked, feeling very downtrodden. "Of course I do. She is my best friend and partner" Jaune replied. Upon seeing her get a little disheartened, he added "But you are very important to me as well. Aside from Pyrrha, I think I hang out with you the most" Jaune said. "Really?! That actually makes me feel happy" Ruby meekly stated, with a smile.

* * *

After walking a few more minutes, they came to the shop that Ruby was talking about. It was called "The Way the Cookie Crumbles" and was an upscale patisserie. "Ruby, I don't know if I can afford this place" Jaune told her. "Don't worry, Jaune. I will treat you today, because you are very important to me" Ruby told him, albeit quietly. "Ok Ruby, if you say so" Jaune replied.

They sat down at their table. Ruby ordered the super strawberry cookie cheesecake and a mega glass of milk to drink, and Jaune ordered the traditional banana pudding and a vanilla milkshake. They had been having a nice conversation. Jaune told her how he had been getting better in combat. They also went over their team leadership class and their tactics against Grimm class. Ruby admitted that she was not as good as he was at battlefield tactics and supremacy, and he admitted that he was not as good at inner team symmetry as she was. They agreed they would meet up once a week over cookies and milk and help each other in the areas the other was lacking.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Beacon…..

Back at Beacon, the teachers had assembled. Even the rarely seen Professor Peach was there. They were gathered in a lecture hall. Why where they there? Headmaster Ozpin was about to address them on a very important subject.

"You may all be wondering why I have assembled you today. As you all know, we are beginning a new quarter this year. This means many things. The most important, of course, being who we think will become canon ships. You all know what that means. It is time to place our bets. Remember, we are all limited to 4 bets per professor….. or Doctor" Ozpin stated (the doctor part was for Oobleck, of course).

Glynda was up first. She preferred to place conservative bets. Her money was on the pairings of: Nora x Lie, Velvet x Yatsuhashi, Blake x Sun, and Jaune x Pyrrha. Nora and Lie were childhood friends since the orphanage, and Nora had a thing for Lie, as anyone (except maybe Lie) could plainly see. Velvet would, indeed, be crushed if and when Jaune did not choose her, but the giant that dwelled in her dorm would do his best to cheer her up. He was her partner, after all. Blake and Sun had been dating for well over a year, and things had been progressing steadily between them. She was very confident in her last choice for even though Pyrrha had nearly killed Jaune, she trusted they would patch things up. She saw how sad they were without each other's company.

* * *

Port was up next. He liked flamboyant, odd pairings. His picks were Ruby x Weiss, Blake x Lie, Sun x Nora, and Yang x Jaune. He figured that Ruby would eventually be over Jaune, and Weiss would realize that Neptune was a womanizer. They would console each other emotionally, like he had read about in all that yuri manga he read. What? Don't judge the man.

Blake and Lie were both quiet and mysterious. He figured Blake would pursue Lie after she dumped Sun for someone who was like the characters in that smut she read in his class. He knew about the "Ninjas of Love" series. It was high quality smut (that he enjoyed as well) but smut none the less.

This would cause a dejected Sun to start hanging out with Nora, who would be mourning the death of the romantic possibilities between her and Mr. Ren. Nora and Sun would date, get married, and probably have 6 kids together, by his estimates.

He had most of his money riding on the last bet. That was his money bet. He had seen how Yang looked at the young blonde knight in his class. She looked at the young Jaune Arc with such passion, such yearning, such a longing he had not seen in a LONG time. Those two had a passion between them he had not seen in YEARS, and passion was the most important thing in starting a relationship off on the right foot! The students of his class never knew how much he ACTUALLY paid attention to their behavior in his class, or the reasons he gave the long winded rambling speeches. If only they did know, if only they did know.

* * *

Next was Peach. She was in and out before anyone could see her. Her choices were: Weiss x Neptune, Coco x Velvet, Pyrrha x Fox, and Ruby x Jaune. Her logic behind the first pairing was that Weiss was currently seeing Neptune. Her thoughts behind her second pairing was that Velvet would soon be over her crush on the dense Jaune and Coco would naturally console her, and things would take off from there. Pyrrha would be devastated from Jaune not picking her, due to them not spending time together, and she could see Fox from team CFVY cheering her up.

The last was obvious. Ruby's affection for Jaune has stemmed from her friendship with him. It was not born out of some desperate urge for someone to treat her as a real person, like with Pyrrha, nor was it out of some "love of the hero" complex like Velvet. It had grown naturally, gently, and slowly over time. They also were different enough, yet similar enough to where it would work.

* * *

Doctor Oobleck was next. He liked high energy power couples. Ones that were odd, yet seemed to fit when you thought about them. His picks were: Sun x Blake, Lie x Neon Kat (that student from Atlas' team FUNKI that would participate in the tournament), Yatsuhashi x Coco, and Nora x Jaune.

His thoughts on the first pairing was simple: they fit. They were so different in their personality that they went together so well, as was evident by the fact they had been dating all this time.

The logic behind his second pairing was that Lie would be the quiet type, so Neon would be the type to take control in social situations, much like Nora did now. However, unlike Nora, Neon wouldn't be shy about voicing any attraction she had to Mr. Ren.

His thought process behind his third pick was that Yatsuhashi would start out by being conscripted by Miss Adel to carry her bags while they were out shopping. This would lead, in due time, in Miss Adel growing to appreciate him, and his knowledge of colors, not just his ability to carry vast amounts of heavy loads.

The last may seem odd upon first glance, but Doctor Oobleck noticed how much Miss Valkyrie calmed down near Mr. Arc. She really did adore her "fearless leader" as she liked to call him. If Mr. Ren was no longer available to pursue in a relationship, how would she act? How would that change the red strings of fate for that entire group? He knew it was long odds, but, dammit, he loved a dark horse!

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin went last. He had thought long and hard about who his choices would be. He had observed, calculated, and weighed all the options. Shipping was not just something he did occasionally, it was not just a hobby for him, it was more than that. It was an obsession, nay, it was HIS LIFE outside teaching and coffee! He decided to do something for the first time ever in the teacher betting pool: he bet on a harem.

His first choice was simple: Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong. Those two were like day and night, each needing the other. It only made sense to bet on them. It was a safe bet with an albeit low payout, but it seemed the most likely outcome.

His next bet was on a longshot: Lie Ren and Neon Kat. Nora Valkyrie was inhibited by the awkwardness of always having Mr. Ren around to comfort her, so she never learned to take a risk in regards to moving their relationship to anything beyond that of a platonic one. Miss Neon Kat was much like Miss Valkyrie in many ways as far as personality, so it would be natural that, given some free time, Mr. Ren would gravitate towards her. Miss Kat also would be more likely to push for making the relationship something more than just friends.

His third choice was Fox Alistair and a girl at a bar he was at in Vale. Her name was Melanie Malachite. He figured that his last pick would somehow bring about this one. The last pick would drag their team to the bar in celebration. Fox would be on said person's team, and Mr. Alistair would be dragged along as well. He would be hit on by Miss Malachite. Mr. Alistair would make some kind of joke about being blind, causing the young Miss Malachite to laugh. Thus a conversation would start, and a relationship would form.

The last pick got quite a few feathers ruffled. To calm all the others, he offered to put in a little extra money, and let them know that he would lose if all the girls that he mentioned were not a part of the harem. This got everyone to agree. How could he lose? Everyone on the list of that bet had to be a part of this relationship, or the old Headmaster would lose.

Professor Ozpin was confident in his choice. He had won a great majority of his bets in recent years. You could almost say he was the wonderful wizard of ships. His bet was on a Mr. Jaune Arc acquiring a Miss Ruby Rose, a Miss Weiss Schnee, a Miss Yang Xiao Long, a Miss Pyrrha Nikos, a Miss Nora Valkyrie, a Miss Velvet Scarlatina, and a Miss Coco Adel in his harem.

He was convinced that Mr. Arc would not any problem with Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Scarlatina, or Miss Nikos. Miss Rose had an almost innocent kind of attraction to the young knight. The kind of love that, if reciprocated, lasts a lifetime.

Miss Xiao Long rarely had someone appreciate her beyond her looks, and, beyond her father, nobody appreciated her jokes. Jaune Arc was the first person beyond Taiyang Xiao Long to laugh at a single joke she told. Everyone knew that she would find love with whoever laughed, and that finding her funny would be a large part of being in a relationship with miss Xiao Long. With Jaune laughing at her jokes, she would, of course do anything it took to land her fellow blonde.

Miss Scarlatina already was developing deep feelings for the young Arc, recognized when he stood up for her against the bullies of team CRDL. As far as Miss Nikos went, she appreciated Mr. Arc for his down to earth treatment of her, and the fact she could be herself around him.

The others were a feeling he had. This feeling had yet to serve him wrong. As his shipping powers grew, Headmaster Ozpin learned to rely on these feelings to help him figure out who to bet on during the betting pools.

If Lie Ren were off the market, Miss Valkyrie would go for someone with whom she felt comfortable. Someone who loved her unconditionally, and cared about her wellbeing. Someone like her leader, Jaune Arc.

Miss Schnee was currently dating Mr. Neptune Vasilias. He was a known womanizer. It would not take long for Miss Schnee to find out he had been flirting with other girls with the intent to date. Upon finding out this information, Miss Schnee would, in all likelihood, break up with Mr. Vasilias and regret letting go of Mr. Arc, who liked her for who she was, not her fame, money, or name.

Now, Jaune was known to wear comfortable and slightly stylish clothing for combat. It may not be like the others, but Mr. Arc was right with his assessment that comfort and mobility were more important than looks when it came to combat. However, the young knight did have a sense of fashion when it came to casual clothes. This would, of course, attract the eye of the young fashionista, Miss Coco Adel. It also didn't hurt that his one sister, Verde, was a designer of high end hunter and huntress combat fashion attire.

After the headmaster placed his bets, they all adjourned for the day. Only time would tell who would take home the prize money.

* * *

Back in town

Ruby and Jaune were almost done hanging out for the day. Ruby had bought some ammunition, and she decided to get Jaune some upgrades to his armor. Jaune had gotten some sharpening stones, weapon oil, and some cute accessories he thought would look good on Ruby. They did, of course, and Ruby was touched by the kind gesture he did towards her.

They got back to town late that afternoon. Surprisingly, Jaune did not vomit on the way back home. As they got off of the Bullhead, Ruby turned to her knight to thank him for their time together.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, Jaune. I really….. enjoyed it. I hope we can do this again sometime" Ruby bashfully stated, cheeks as red as her cape.

"No problem Ruby. You know I like spending time with you, right? We can do this some other time. Don't worry" Jaune replied. "Well, I better return to my dorm. I bet Nora and Ren are worried. Have a good night!" Jaune told her.

"Yeah…. you too… I love you" Ruby softly said, low enough that Jaune was unable to hear her.


	5. Holiday Omake WITH MORE EXPLOSIONS!

Sorry about the delay for another chapter. Been working on 3 fanfictions and original stories of my own (that i want to make into light novels/mangas/animes), and having a creative block. However, I got bitten by the creative bug and decided to make a holiday omake a little late. The next holiday omake will be after my other 2 get omakes (each holiday i will do an omake for 1 fanfic and rotate the fanfic getting it). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It was the Yuletide season in Vale. It was a time of cheer, love, family, and friends. It was a time of gift – giving, and, for one group of nefarious criminals, taking over Beacon Academy. Cinder was going to go full Grinch. She was going to stop Beacon Academy's "Clothing for the Homeless and Toys for the Less Fortunate" which would take place at a soup kitchen in the ghettos of Vale. To do this, she was going to have Roman do a strategic, quick strike before any of the kids could get their gear and weapons. For this he would need a part of the White Fang, Neapolitan, Adam Taurus, Junior's henchmen, and Miltia and Melanie Malachite.

With the Hunter and Huntresses in training occupied and helpless, Cinder would take Emerald, Mercury, and the rest of the White Fang and sabotage the naval and airship docks. That way, reinforcements could not be called in from elsewhere if ships and airships could not land. This plan would work perfectly! If she couldn't have a happy Yuletide, nobody would! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

It was the night before Yuletide. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were gathered for a slumber party. They wouldn't be in trouble, for Glenda had approved it. They were partying that night, then planned on exchanging gifts from each other in the morning. Currently, Jaune and Pyyrha's beds were pushed together. Ren let Nora sleep in his bed with him, as he occasionally did. He was the little spoon of course.

For that night, Nora's bed would be occupied by: Weiss, Coco, and Blake. The way they slept was both cute and provocative. Weiss was not behaving like a proper Schnee in her sleep. She had pulled Blake into a hug, and was currently reaching under her bow in her sleep, petting the faunus girl's ears and cooing softly "pretty kitty" in her sleep. The stoic Blake had a look of absolute bliss on her face, and had pulled Weiss into her ample bosom in a hug. This seemed to please Weiss, even in her sleep. Coco was the last to fall asleep, and had been getting handsy in the regions of the body such as the chest, booty, and….. the other side of the booty… in her sleep with the girls. Don't hate. That is just the kind of girl Miss Adele was.

Yatsuhashi and Fox were going to go to bed on an inflatable mattress on the floor. Yatsu had gone to bed first, and, as he found himself tiring out, Fox followed the giant to bed shortly thereafter. Yatsu then grabbed Fox in his sleep, cuddling him as they slept together.

Ok, now that we are done talking about the accidental yaoi moment, let's move on. Jaune had been the first to fall asleep on the Jaune/Pyrrha mega-bed. Everyone was tired from partying (and a little bit of drinking due to Yang spiking the cider). From there it was merely a fight between the rest of the girls to see who could get tired the fastest. The first to take the side of our valiant knight was Velvet. Jaune was sleeping on his back, as our favorite cute bunny girl crawled in next to him on his right side. She pressed his arm into her chest as she cuddled with him.

Velvet was quickly followed by a slightly jealous (and somewhat buzzed) Pyrrha. She climbed into bed on his left side, and started cuddling with him as she fell asleep. Yang was next, and lay on top of him, boobies in his face. Ruby was last, following closely after Yang. There was still space on top of Jaune, so Ruby fell asleep on him.

* * *

It was a little past 2 am when Roman's group struck. They unloaded quickly, and headed to the locker rooms. They then proceeded to disable all the rockets on the gear lockers, and the data system that controlled the launching and control of said lockers.

Jaune had awoken to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He worked a long time to get out from under the girls, and headed to a nearby restroom. He had started back when he heard "Jaune? I was wondering where you went." He turned around to see miss Ruby Rose. "Hey Ruby, what's up?" He asked her. "Nothing. I was just worried about you so I left to see if you were all right" she told him. "Yeah. I just had to go to the bathroom. Why did you ask that?" he asked her.

"I don't know. You have been a bit off, even though we all have been having fun. I was just a little worried about you, that is all" Ruby told him. "Yeah. I just miss my family at this time of the year. I have seven wonderful sisters, a loving mom, and a great dad. I kinda feel bad for leaving without letting them know, and for not getting in touch with them since I left" He replied.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of destruction and strange voices. Ruby and Jaune went to check on it. They saw Roman and several Junior's men hacking the Beacon computer systems. "Jaune! That guy is a Roman Torchwick! We need to get out of here! Let's split up! If, by any chance you can't get to your locker, open your big gift from all of us!" Ruby told him. "Ok Ruby. Be safe" he told her.

Ruby used her semblance to head towards the teachers' dorms. She was 100 meters from the elevator when she was suddenly knocked backwards onto the ground. She was about to push herself up when she saw a pair of mismatched eyes change to all brown on a certain ice cream themed girl before she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Glenda heard a commotion coming from the female professors' dorms. She reached over to her tableside to grab her switch, but found it wasn't there. As she sat up, she was greeted with a number of female White Fang members, who persuaded her (aka threatened the lives of the staff and her students that she was entrusted with) that it might be in her best interest to surrender and head with them to the auditorium. Not wanting anyone to get harmed, she agreed.

Everyone had been gathered in the auditorium. Everyone, that is, except for a certain blonde knight. Ozpin was there in a green and silver onesie (he saw how comfortable Mr. Arc looked in it, and so it just HAD to try one out. It did not disappoint). He was very unhappy that the coffee they were giving was in short supply, and worse….. it was INSTANT and COLD!

* * *

Jaune was creeping through the halls of Beacon Academy. He originally started heading to the lockers where his locker was located. It was then that the systems of beacon were hacked, and everything went down except for the lights. The closer he got to his locker, the more White Fang members he saw, and the heavier they were armed. Deciding not to risk it he headed back to his room.

On his way back he saw his friends being hauled off to the auditorium. He was about to follow them when he heard from behind him "Oh my Oum, what do we have here!?" He turned around, to see two porcelain white skinned and ebony haired matching girls standing before him. "Like, doesn't he look familiar to you, Miltia?" Melanie Malachite said. "He totally does! Who was that cutie we used to hang out with at Uncle Onyx and Aunt Jade's house those two summers?" Miltia Malachite said. "Why did you mention the owners of the Moon farmstead?" Jaune asked. He quickly regretted asking as he was thrown to the ground.

"Wait, how do you know our uncle and aunt's last name? Spit it out!" Melanie stated. "They lived near my parents! I used to go over there and hang out all the time!" Jaune said very quickly. "OH MY OUM! Melanie! It IS that boy! Like, you name was Jaune, right!?" Miltia asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jaune replied.

"Seriously?! We have missed you for a long time, cutie! Good to see you again! What are you doing here?!" Melanie asked. "I am studying to be a huntsman. What are you guys doing here? You aren't going to school here, are you?" Jaune asked them. "Um, you see… We were kinda hired… to break in….." Miltia said in a soft, nervous voice. "But we totally are going to help you instead now that we know you are here!" Melanie quickly added.

"Ok. Thanks guys. First things first, I need to get to my room and get a gift from my friends, since I can't get to my lockers, and my locker won't summon here" he replied.

* * *

Pyrrha was starting to panic now that they had made their way to the auditorium. Yang was angry, and Velvet was depressed. Ruby was forced to their group with semblance-suppression devices on her ankles and wrists, to prevent her from running away from the rest of the group. Ruby looked decidedly nervous.

Why was Pyrrha panicking, Yang angry, Ruby nervous, and Velvet depressed? Because the knight they loved so much was missing from the group. Nora was not nervous at all though! She KNEW her fearless leader was eluding capture, beating up bad guys, and would save them by breaking Torchwick's legs!

* * *

Said knight had remembered what Ruby had told him. "If you can't get to your locker, open your big gift from all of us." The words rang in his head as he approached team JNPR's dorm. He found that he couldn't access his dorm room with his scroll, so Miltia "improvised" a way… she broke down the door.

The three of them entered, and Jaune quickly got out of his onesie. He asked the girls to turn around, and they did. Well, they did for a second, then when he preoccupied, turned back around to look at his chiseled body. Melanie had a huge blush, and Miltia was drooling. Jaune was unable to put on his armor, for it and his usual battle gear was in his locker. This left him with either one of his school uniforms, or a dress suit. He chose a dress suit.

After that, he opened the gift by Teams JNPR, RWBY, and Velvet. He was shocked. He was touched. He was moved. Before him was a massive tower shield with shock spikes that allowed it to be planted into any surface. In addition, there was a new weapon, and a note. He read the note. It said "HO! HO! HO! You got a machine gun for Yuletide! Love, teams JNPR, RWBY, and Velvet." It was in Nora's handwriting.

He picked up the weapon. It was the most amazing and badass thing he had ever seen. Even more than Coco's handbag/minigun. It was a drum fed light machine gun with under rail grenade launcher. He hit a button and it turned into a one-edged bastard CHAINSAW sword. It was a very sweet weapon, and a VERY thoughtful gift.

He lifted the gun out of the box. At the bottom was ANOTHER box. He lifted it out. His smile got larger as he opened it up. In it was grenades, ammunition drums, and grenades and ammunition drums filled with ordinance loaded with various types of dust.

* * *

Roman was in a good mood. A REALLY good mood. He had essentially crippled Beacon, and he made it so little miss Rose couldn't use her semblance. This was a great day. That was, until he heard screams coming from the area where the bulk of the white fang were.

Adam suddenly appeared on the scene. Where had he been this entire time, you may ask? Definitely not cuddling a Blake plushie while holding a bra of hers in one of the restrooms. Nothing like that. He just had other matters to attend to. Yeah, that was it.

Anyway, he appeared on the scene with a fresh batch of White Fang troops. He ordered them ahead of him to take care of whoever was decimating the Fang members already engaged in combat, while he walked in a slow, smoldering way up to the threat. It wasn't to impress miss Belladonna. Not at all.

They heard the rapid fire of bullets, and all of the fang members were down for the count. Ok, the smolder would have to wait. Adam drew Wilt and charged into battle, only when he got there, nobody was there. He confused, as this was definitely where the attacker had been. There were many injured White Fang members, and bullet casings all around him. Someone had been here moments ago; he was certain of it.

As he started to try to figure out where the assailant was, he heard a strange sound, only to find two grenades loaded with ice dust in them land at his feet. They detonated, freezing him where he stood. Then, a barrage of gunfire came his way, doing massive damage to his aura.

"Jaune…." Ruby said under her breath. "BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora yelled out. Pyrrha then started to worry about her dear partner, whom she loved so much.

Adam eventually broke out of the ice that had trapped him. He charged the area the gunfire came from, to find that there wasn't a soul to be found. Now he was getting livid. "Come out and face me you coward!" he shouted.

Three more grenades were fired in his direction, one being lightning, another fire, and another a standard explosive grenade. This took the Blood Bull's aura levels to a very low level. He would start taking damage soon if he did not end this fight now.

"Dammit you coward! Face me like a man!" he bellowed.

Jaune stepped out of the shadows. As Adam saw his opponent, a smile appeared on his face. This would be too easy. All he had to do was to absorb a few attacks from the enemy and redirect them back at him with his semblance, Moonslice, and this would be all over

Adam charged, expecting either bullets or grenades to come his way. That did not happen. Instead, Jaune pulled the shield he had from off his back, and blocked Wilt. He took the light machine gun/grenade launcher and transformed it into its melee form, the chainsaw sword. As he pushed a handlebar that was much like that of a motorcycle throttle, you could hear the small engine on it roar to life.

Adam pulled back in surprise. This was not good. His opponent had a very defensive set of weapons. Moonslice would only work if the blood steel blade absorbed energy damage. His opponent seemed be more of a melee fighter, and highly skilled in the art of defense. Adam rushed at the young knight again. He was maneuvering around the shield to get an attack from the arm that did not hold the sword.

Adam managed to make a swing that avoided Jaune's shield. However, Jaune parried Wilt with his own weapon. He activated the chainsaw on the sword. This caused Adam to smile. There was no way his sword would be able to cut through the blood steel that made up Wilt. There was only one metal stronger than blood steel, and that was pure Vonisium. There was no way that weapon of this punk was made of that, for pure Vonisium was very expensive. Therefore, the teeth of this weapon would surely wear down quickly, and then Adam could finish him off, right?

Except Adam was wrong. The blade, chain, and teeth of this weapon WERE made of pure Vonisium. Before he knew it, Wilt had almost been cut through. He really shouldn't have been daydreaming about Blake. That wasn't a good move while in combat.

As Adam jumped back, Jaune jumped forward, smashing Wilt with his shield in the area it had been badly damaged. The sudden pressure caused Wilt to snap in half. This gave Jaune an opening. He started racking up combos of attacks between shield smashes and attacks with the chainsaw sword. In mere minutes, Adam had run out of Aura, and was starting to take damage. Not wanting to kill the villain, he knocked him unconscious with his shield.

* * *

As this was going on, Roman was watching, amused. He was preparing Neapolitan to jump into the fray near the end. However, he didn't expect the fight to end this quickly. Now Roman was not amused.

"Nice fighting, kid. What is your name, so that I may make sure they put it on your tombstone correctly?" Roman asked him. "My name is Jaune. Jaune Arc" Jaune responded. "Let me guess, you like your martinis shaken, not stirred?" Roman replied dryly. "Um, well, you see….." Jaune started to reply when he was interrupted.

"I was being fascious. Anyway, enough of this! Kill him, Neo!" he shouted at the multicolored dwarf partner-in-crime of his.

Just as Neo was about to pop out of the shadows to start fighting, she heard movement coming from the balcony above her. Over the edge of the balcony flew 2 lockers. Inside them were The weapons of team's RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and the staff that had been confiscated.

"Change of plans! Neo! We are out of here!" Roman yelled at her. This would not happen though. Jaune charged the stage, firing grenades and bullets as he approached the fashionable and smooth criminal.

As Jaune neared Roman, Neo prepared to attack from behind. This would not happen, for the Malachite twins engaged the pint-sized ice cream girl in combat. The battle between Roman and Jaune was fast paced, but ended quickly. It resulted in Jaune accidently doing as Nora predicted would be the outcome, and he accidently broke Roman's kneecaps. The Malachite twins would have had a bit of a difficult time defeating Neo, except that the powerhouse that was Nora had gotten Magnhild and joined in the fight. Needless to say, Neo couldn't stand the combo of the twins and the force of nature that was Nora. The rest of the group finished off the remaining combined forces of White Fang members/Junior's thugs, and the rest of the students had gotten their weapons and gotten assembled in the auditorium.

* * *

After getting a cup of GOOD and HOT coffee, and everyone changing into their battle gear (all except Jaune, he decided he would go into battle looking super fly), Ozpin ordered the students to group in the auditorium. They had "persuaded" Neo and Roman to give up why they were attacking Beacon. Apparently, someone by the name of Cinder Fall decided she would be a super bitch and sabotage the charity they were going to do for the needy.

The best students and the teachers loaded onto bullheads. Some of the teams would be split up? Why? Because Ozpin said so, that is why. He figured it would improve the chances of success. That and to amuse himself.

The first dropship had the members that would be the spearhead of the assault. This group was: Glenda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc, the Malachite twins, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Velvet Scarlatina, and Coco Adele. He had put those with high damage output (Coco, Glenda, Nora, and Yang) along with two skirmishers (the Malachite twins), a versatile fighter (Velvet) and a strong tactical and high damage output fighter (Jaune). This was a perfect group for the first assault wave.

As the bullhead neared the airship docks in Vale, they could see that landing would be impossible. The landing pads were not only badly damaged, but there were fires and broken vehicles, scrapped crates, and rubble on them to prevent landings from occurring. This would not stop the assault team from landing, however. Nora grabbed Jaune and used Magnhild to launch them into the midst of a large group of white fang troops. As Jaune and Nora were dealing with them, the others disembarked off the bullhead and started fighting.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were forced to join in the fray as the bulk of the White Fang troops she had brought with her had already been defeated. Mercury took on the Malachite Twins and Yang Xiao Long. Emerald had Velvet and Coco to contend with. Cinder found herself facing off against Glenda, Jaune, and Nora.

After 20 minutes of brutal back and forth fighting, Cinder was finally defeated when Jaune launched a grenade loaded with ice dust, trapping her at her feet. Being out of aura power, her defenses were finally breached when Nora charged in before she could thaw herself out, and hammered her strongly on her head.

Thus, Yuletide was saved, Jaune got even more women wanting to be his waifu, and everyone lived happily ever after. Until the end of season three. But we don't talk about that. EVER!


	6. A Spring Thaw Begins

Sorry about the wait guys. Between pain, melancholy, and a creative block, along with working on other fanfictions and original work, it took longer than I wanted. In a bit I will put a poll as to which romantic pathway I should write first. If you enjoy this story, please take part in the poll. Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

It was finally Monday. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were done with classes. Jaune was good to his word, as all Arcs are, and took Yang out on the town since she was a fairly good sport about not teasing for an entire day after losing the bet. She wanted to take him to this new comedy club she had seen open in Vale recently. Tonight, the club was having an open mic event. They had sat down and ordered their meals and had been eating them, chatting quietly as people were brave (or foolish) enough to stand before the crowd and put forth their best jokes.

The meal they shared together had been enjoyable. Yang, feeling emboldened by being with Jaune, decided to gather up all her courage and go up on stage to try her hand at stand up. She had five minutes to do her best.

"So how is everyone tonight? I hope we are all in good moods, and not having any grimm feelings about our futures!" she told to one snicker and many groans. "You all know what is the worst part about dating deer faunus? They are always horny! Get it?" She said. Jaune was laughing, while someone else shouted "YOU SUCK!" Yang got angry for a second, then composed herself. "So, the waiter told me an attractive lady like me should eat spicy food more, cause I am HOT stuff!" she stated. Jaune was laughing himself silly. However, people started throwing food at Yang, while yelling for her to get off the stage. She left the stage, tears in her eyes.

Jaune quickly saw where the situation could go south quickly, so he paid the meal, and they left quickly. "Yang, please don't get angry, but you've got food in your hair" he told her. Yang's eyes went wide, and changed from the lovely violet he knew well, to red when she got enraged. "Yang! Calm down! I don't want you to cause trouble and hurt your chances of becoming a huntress! It is your dream, and you are really good at killing grimm!" Jaune told her.

This immediately calmed her down. "Ok. I guess you are right. Can't be as bad as being vomited on" she playfully teased at him. "Hey! That was one time! My air sickness has been getting better since that time too, you know!" Jaune stated, defending himself. "True. Besides, it's fun to tease you!" Yang stated, running her fingers through her fellow blonde's hair.

* * *

"Crap! What time is it?!" Jaune asked. Yang's eyes went wide. She checked her scroll for the time. "Shit!" she yelled aloud. Yang quickly pulled out her scroll and checked the time. The time on the time displayed on it was 1:46 am. "We will never get back to the airship dock in time to get back to Beacon. Even if we did, we would be caught by Glynda, since curfew began hours ago. What are we going to do!" Yang bemoaned. "Well, we can get a hotel, just for tonight. But we wouldn't do anything! I couldn't do that to you!" Jaune told Yang. He didn't realize that he unintentionally gave Yang hope that he would make her dream of him "making sweet, sweet love to her" before he elaborated on his intentions.

They found a hotel that was nice, but not expensive. Jaune was going to pay for it, but Yang insisted on paying. She paid, and they got up to their room. Yang went into the bathroom, and took a shower, while Jaune sent a text to Ren and to Ruby explaining that they missed the last bullhead, and that they would be spending the night at a hotel. When Ruby started freaking out, Jaune messaged her to let her know that he nothing would happen. That calmed her down. She demanded to know what went down the next day.

Yang walked out of the bathroom. She was only in her lacy lavender bra and panties. Jaune was freaking out over that fact, and she explained to him that her clothes got dirty at the club, so she had to rinse it out. Therefore, she had to sleep in her undergarments. In truth, she was telling him the truth, but she also wanted to seduce him a bit. Jaune was going to either sleep on the couch, but Yang pushed him onto the bed, covered them both up, and held Jaune close so that his face was buried in her….. "assets." Jaune protested for a while, then Yang spoke up. "Come on, vomit boy! You are not going to sleep anywhere else. You are going to sleep here with me" She said with a wink. "But Yang….." Jaune started to protest, when he was interrupted. "NO JAUNE! You will sleep here, with me! Don't…. don't you think I am pretty? Don't…. don't you appreciate me?" She stated, tears in her eyes.

Jaune got out of her grip, sat up on the bed, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Of course, I find you attractive, Yang. I just don't want you to think that is the only thing that I find attractive. But there is so much more to you than your looks to me, Yang. You are smart, funny, witty, kind…. and I don't want you to think that is the most important thing is how you look" he told her. She calmed down, but felt touched by his words.

"Ok. Let's settle down for the night. We probably will be late to school tomorrow, so let's just skip?" she said as she gave him a wink. "We can cross that bridge tomorrow, ok, Yang?" he asked. "Deal" she replied. With that, the two of them settled in for the night.

Jaune was the first to start falling asleep. As Yang sat there, looking upon her blonde knight, she thought about how kind, how sweet, and how, in some ways, he was quite handsome. Yang lay in bed facing towards Jaune's front. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slept, and pulled his face into her bosom. "I will win you yet, you charming knight" she thought to herself as she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The morning dawned in Vale. Jaune awoke to a beautiful morning and a face full of… boobies? Yes, he definitely had a face full of very nice boobies. He looked to the face of who the boobies belonged to. It was Yang. He stirred slightly. This caused Yang to acquire a peaceful, happy look on her face. She then proceeded to pull Jaune closer to her, cuddling him in her sleep. "You can go harder, my white knight" she murmured in her sleep. This caused Jaune's face to become the color of Pyrrha's hair.

"Jaune figured they needed to get going soon to make it to class. However, Yang looked so happy, so peaceful…. Much more than she had been in a long time. He decided it would be best to take Yang's advice from the previous night, and just skip today's classes. He decided to message Ren when the two of them got up and going for the day. Jaune decided to just relax there, waiting for his friend to awaken.

Yang awoke two and a half hours later. She noticed, upon waking up, that she had pulled Jaune headfirst into her bosom. He was half asleep again, his heavy breathing stimulating her. She looked down at his face and smiled. For the first time in a while, she had a long, restful night's sleep. It was all thanks to the adorkable blonde knight that she was clutching tightly.

Jaune started to stir. He looked up from her assets, and into her eyes, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. He thought they always were a pretty color of violet, but he never realized HOW pretty they were. Her smile was also quite cute as well.

"Morning, handsome! Glad to see your handsome face on this day!" Yang told him. "Yeah, yeah. Stop teasing me like that, Yang" Jaune responded as he yawned, sat up, and stretched, getting ready for the day. "It is kinda sad that he doesn't see his own worth. I will help him fix that though" Yang thought to herself.

They started getting ready for the day. As Jaune was showering, Yang checked the time on her scroll and smiled. Jaune was starting to loosen up more. When he exited the bathroom, she entered and changed into her clothes, which were dry by now.

Upon coming out, she asked him a question that had been itching in her mind. "Say, Jaune, why did you decide to sleep in, and not head back to Beacon? I know you really wanted to get going on the day and not miss classes. So, why the sudden change of mind?" she inquired. "Well, to be honest, you looked so cute, peaceful and happy laying there sleeping, so I thought I would let you sleep" Jaune replied.

Yang inwardly squealed with joy upon hearing this. Jaune cared about her well-being. More importantly, he thought she was cute! She was inwardly gushing until Jaune got her attention, and brought her back to reality. "So, Yang, what do you want to do today, since we are missing classes today? He said as he messaged Nora and Ren, letting them know he was ok, and letting them know he would be skipping school that day. Nora told him she would make up some excuse, and Ren told him that if he got into trouble, it would be on him, and that he would not make an excuse for his leader.

While Jaune was texting Nora and Ren, Yang was texting Ruby. Ruby was upset, of course, but she said she would cover (mostly for Jaune, not that she said that). She was upset at her sister for putting moves on a man that she liked (not that Yang knew Ruby liked Jaune, mind you).

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jaune asked her for the second time. "Eh?" she replied, confused as to what he meant. "Well, we can't just show up on campus while everyone else is in class, so I was thinking that we could do something in town until classes let out. I wanted to know what you wanted to do while we were waiting for that to happen, and then board the bullheads back to Beacon" Jaune replied.

Yang never thought of what to do now that they were not going to be making it to classes. Jaune was the type to plan ahead, not her. On top of that, he was putting her desires above his own! No other guy that interacted with her this much had done so!

She realized she was increasingly falling for him, when she broke herself out of her daze to answer him. "How about we go get some crepes? There is a really nice place I sometimes take Ruby to get crepes. She loves their strawberry crepes" Yang told him. "Sure" Jaune replied. "You are treating though." "I think I can handle that" Yang quipped back.

* * *

They got to the crepe stand that Yang talked about. Jaune decided to order a cherry crepe and Yang ordered a mixed berry crepe. They sat down on a bench in a park near the crepe stand. As they ate, Yang couldn't help but to notice how much more at peace she felt around Jaune. She may be a better fighter than him, and stronger, but she felt… protected and safe when she was near him.

They went around Vale the rest of the day. They were talking, laughing, and having a generally good time. Eventually, classes had been done, and they headed for the bullhead docks. They loaded up for Beacon, and headed back to their school. Jaune messaged Nora and Ren to let them know he was back. Upon arriving, Nora gave him one of her Ursa hugs, and they headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

Jaune had stopped on the way to pick up some headphones at their dorm, and to change into the school uniform. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy talking to his team or team RWBY. He loved his interactions with each and every one of them. He had been getting a bit of a tension headache, and wanted to listen to some music while eating.

He rejoined his friends at the cafeteria. Tonight, the school was serving hamburgers and fries. This pleased both Jaune and Nora greatly.

As he settled in to enjoy his meal, he put on headphones and started to listen to some music that he had on his scroll. Some of the members at that table felt like they recognized the voice of the singer Jaune was listening to through his headphones. One of them KNEW who the singer he was.

That person grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the cafeteria forcefully, and into the hallway. "What are you doing listening to the music I produced?! Are you TRYING to make fun of me?! Because it isn't funny, you know!" a particularly upset heiress yelled at him.

"No Weiss. I would never do such a thing to you. You want to know why I used to flirt with you all the time? It wasn't because you are a Schnee, or because you are wealthy. I did it because I loved your music, and I could sense that, underneath that beautiful and cold exterior, was warmth and beauty that few had. I could tell you were sad, and I just wanted to make you happy" he told her.

This shocked the young heiress. She had always assumed that he went after her for her money, her prestige, or her looks. It turns out that he didn't do it for any of those reasons. He pursued her because of WHO she was. She also found it a little flattering that he enjoyed her music, even though critics were quite harsh about her first album release. "Thank you, Jaune. I am sorry I went off on you like that" she told him. "It's ok. Let's rejoin our friends, shall we?" he replied. With that, they returned to the area where they were all seated.

* * *

The week went on smoothly. Jaune had been hanging out with Ruby and Yang a lot more, and had also been hanging out with Nora and Ren quite a bit as well. He had even spent quite a bit of time with Velvet and her team leader, Coco Adel.

It was now the end of the week. Jaune had his meeting with Glynda, Ozpin, and Pyrrha. "It seems some time has passed. Have you two reflected on what happened, and what you think of each other?" Ozpin asked. The latter was more directed at Pyrrha than Jaune, and she knew it.

After a brief discussion and review of events, along with a set of warning and guidelines on how to act with each other, Jaune was dismissed, but Pyrrha had to stay. "Miss Nikos, it may be apparent to everyone around you that you have feelings for Mr. Arc, with the exception of him. However, he has the right to pursue whomever he wants, to befriend whomever he wants, and others have the right to pursue him, am I clear?" Glynda told her. "Yes, Professor Goodwitch" Pyrrha replied. "Also, a word of advice. I was once your age, Pyrrha. Sometimes, you must take the first step to further a relationship. That means you might lose what you have, in pursuit of something greater. I say this to you not as your teacher, but as a fellow woman" Glynda told her.

Pyrrha had left the office and had been quiet all night. As she lay in bed in her teams' dorm for the first night in weeks, she was in deep thought about what the elder witch had said. Might she have to pursue Jaune, instead of waiting until he made the first move? While it was true that she did want him to make the first move, she had been confident that there would be enough time for him to realize her feelings for him. However, she now had competition. Velvet, Ruby, and now possibly Yang were all vying for his attention. Sitting back and waiting for him to further the relationship would no longer work. Now, SHE needed to be the one to go on the offensive.


	7. Another update

This is an update to all my fanfictions. I have NOT abandoned any of them. I had a series of very traumatic events happen to me lately, and I had to deal with them. I have just been getting back into the swing of things the past few weeks.

I am currently working on not only original works to be released on original work sites by the same group as , and ones that I want to eventually get published, but I also have been working on the fanfictions that I publish to this fanfic site. Each one has the next chapter started already.

My release schedule for fanfics is as such: the next chapter of "Love is a Battlefield at Beacon" since it is almost done, and one of the easier ones to write. Then, I will finish the next chapter of "Yokai of Zero" because it needs to be updated. After that, I will have one of "A Certain Reproducible Possibility", followed by "A Certain Reworked Timeline."

I thank you all for reading. I do regret not being able to update in a while. I just needed to work through some things. I can also direct you to the original works site if you are interested and PM me.

Thank you all.

Jujudude.


	8. Intrigue Intesifies

Sorry about the long wait. Life has been a bit of an unkind force to me as of late. Worry not, I will have my revenge! When I get life, I am going to **censored because this isn't a story that is going to become a tale of a never-ending abyss of depravity and cruelty**

To whoever is plugging me without my knowledge: thank you. My fans are one of the things that keeps me coming back to this. It is also why I feel guilty when I step away from writing these to take care of life matters.

Anyway, I plan on writing my other fanfictions again soon, as well as some of my original stories I want to get published. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Pyrrha had finally fallen asleep. Luckily, it was the weekend, so they could sleep in late. Her dreams that night were….. interesting, to say the least.

Some of her dreams were quite good. She confessed to Jaune, they went on dates. They got married. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were her bridesmaids. Nora, Ren and Sun were the groomsmen. Weiss was the officiating priestess (why, she didn't know). Jaune's parents were there, along with all his sisters (all of them with blonde hair). Her parents were there, along with Glenda, Ozpin; the Pumpkin Pete mascot made an appearance at the ceremony as well. The dream fast forwarded to her giving birth to their first kid. The kids grew in number of the years to 10 children, 8 girls, all with red hair, and 2 boys, both with blonde hair. She saw her children grow up, most of them becoming hunters and huntresses. She herself grow old with Jaune.

Then, there were the OTHER dreams she had. Those were not quite as good, such as the one she had before she woke up.

She and Jaune were out fighting hordes of Beowolves. They had defeated all of them, and were taking a break. Pyrrha was about to confess her feelings for Jaune when, suddenly, an incredibly fast Major Boarbatusk came crashing through the forest. Strangely, all the white parts of it were red, and every part of it that should have been red were a bright silver in color. It was traveling at her and Jaune at blistering speed. It stopped short of her, and she rushed forward to engage it.

She had started battle the creature of Grimm when a huge Greater-Nevermore came careening out of the sky. This one was normal, except that everywhere that should have been black were chocolate brown.

She was about to yell out to Jaune that she needed help, when a gigantic Ursa Major came crashing through the underbrush. This creature's eyes were purple instead of red. The oddest part about it was that it had golden yellow fur, that seem to be…. on fire? Yes, it looked on fire. Also, somehow it had really big boobs too.

She was again going to call out to Jaune to help when she fell. Suddenly, without any sort of warning, the Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and big boobied Ursa charged him. She grabbed her sword and shield and tried to use her polarity to pull him out of there. She turned her head down, to catch her breath, if only for a second. When she looked up, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Jaune was standing in front of her, impaled on Milo in its spear form.

Pyrrha woke up screaming. The room was empty, except for her teammate, Ren, who was studying at his desk.

* * *

"What's the matter, Pyrrha?" Ren asked, concern showing on his normally stoic face. "N-nothing" Pyrrha replied. "Bad dream about hurting Jaune?" Ren asked. "Well, um…. you see…." Pyrrha stuttered, looking for an answer.

"Listen, Pyrrha: it is perfectly fine to have bad dreams after what you both went through. I know Jaune holds no ill will towards you. In fact, you should ask him out sometime. Start as friends. Even though he may be a little bit oblivious to your advances, he will feel much more comfortable going steady with you if you ease into it" Ren replied to her.

"Thanks Ren. I heard there is a new restaurant and bar where you can sing karaoke every night that opened in Vale recently. Did you want to tag along with Jaune, myself, and bring Nora along? Maybe as a double date?" Pyrrha asked.

"Thank you for the offer. However, I don't see Nora like that. Maybe if she approached me first, I would think about dating her and seeing where it would go, but as things are right now, no" Ren replied.

* * *

That night, Pyrrha asked Jaune if he wanted to go with her to the new restaurant, bar, and karaoke joint, named "The Crowing Nevermore." He agreed, and they set a time to head out. When the time for them to leave came, they headed to the bullhead docks and went to town. As they made their way to the karaoke bar, however, they did not realize they were being followed by a few independent groups.

One group was comprised of Nora, Weiss, and Ruby. Nora had tried to rope Ren into spying on her team mates with her, but, for once, he didn't agree to go with her. The other group groups that were tailing Pyrrha and Jaune were made up of Yang and Blake, and the other was comprised of Velvet and Coco.

Nora was there to make sure Pyrrha did well hanging out with Jaune. Weiss wanted the same thing (as this would cause him to pay less attention to her). Ruby, Velvet, and Yang, however, wanted to see how well things went, to be able to counteract whatever advances the spartan may put on the blonde knight. Coco was there to support Velvet. The only reason Blake was there because she was promised a fish dinner by Yang.

The three groups tailing the couple eventually saw one another at a square near the street the karaoke bar was located. After a brief discussion, it was decided they would all go together, and that nobody was to interfere in the date.

They made sure to enter a few minutes after Pyrrha and Jaune paid their way in. This was so that they would not be spotted right away. Luckily, the room was dark, and the stage was at the back of the club, thus making it unlikely they would be seen even by those on stage.

Finding a table or booth for seven people was hard, but the club managed to do so. They fit them into the largest booth they could, which happened to be in a corner near the door. They decided to order food (for the stomachs of Nora, Yang, and Velvet were making unholy noises, which neither Jaune nor Pyrrha noticed, thankfully). They sat watching the spartan and the knight converse. They both seemed to be having a good time.

Pyrrha and Jaune's food arrived before theirs did. Jaune was having a cheeseburger and fries, and Pyrrha was having chicken cooked in mild spices and olive oil, with asparagus and herbed potatoes. The "Stalker Seven's" food arrived a bit later. They were starting to eat, trying to make out what was happening. Pyrrha was flirting in a much bolder way than she normally did. They were talking and laughing as they watched people get onto the stage and try singing karaoke.

Eventually, Pyrrha walked onto the stage and sang a song from one of her favorite Mistrali musicals "Les Grimm." It was called "I Once Dreamed a Dream." She looked longingly at Jaune the entire time. The crowd roared with applause. She was a pretty good singer, as it turned out. She returned to her seat and continued to converse with Jaune.

After a few minutes, Jaune got up on stage. You could tell that he wasn't very comfortable, but he still got the intestinal fortitude to head up there anyway.

As the song started, someone from the group of stalkers recognized it. A look of disgust and anger spread on Weiss Schnee's face as he started to sing her song. Surprisingly, he was also a good singer, now that he was giving it a proper try.

When he got back to his seat following thunderous applause (including from an overenthusiastic Nora) he started conversing with Pyrrha again. Eventually, the topic of Weiss and why he sang her song came up. While all members of the group tailing the couple listened in, an heiress of diminutive height was, in all likelihood, the one who was the most invested into listening intently to the conversation.

"That was a great job, Jaune! I never knew you could sing like that!" Pyrrha stated. "Yeah, thank you, Pyr" Jaune replied. "Out of curiosity, why did you pick one of Weiss' songs?" she inquired. "Well, I knew of Weiss from her time as a singer. I never knew she was an heiress of the SDC. Her music helped me get through some difficult times that I had before I got to Beacon. When I realized she wouldn't return my feelings, I stopped pursuing her. The funny thing is I never wanted to date her because of her name, wealth, or anything like that. I could tell that while she was tough on the outside, she was quite caring and sweet on the inside" Jaune stated.

"That's so sweet!" Pyrrha said with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. Obvious to everyone but Jaune. "Well, even though she doesn't appreciate you, there must be some girl out there that would be more than happy to date you" Pyrrha replied.

This elicited a plethora of reactions for the girls in the corner. Disappointment and shock was what registered for Weiss. She had always assumed he wanted to date her because of her wealth, fame, surname, or looks. It had never occurred to her that he might have been interested in who she was as a person. This cause a lot of conflicting feelings to well up within the young heiress.

Meanwhile Yang, Velvet, and Ruby had developed angry glares that could vaporize the sun with their intensity as they looked at Pyrrha. "YES, THERE ARE GIRLS WHO WOULD LOVE TO DATE HIM! I AM ONE!" all three beautiful young huntresses thought simultaneously.

The night drew onward. As it looked like Pyrrha and Jaune would be getting done with their hang out session soon, the "Stalker Seven" decided to leave before they were able to be seen by the couple, in the event that Pyrrha and Jaune got up to leave the bar. They camped for a few minutes at the dust shop nearby (making sure to stay away from the windows, of course) and waited for Jaune and Pyrrha to exit the premise.

The Spartan and knight left and started walking back to the dock, tailed by the seven who had been checking in on their date. They reached the bullhead docks and embarked onto the airship. The seven who were watching them waited a couple of minutes before getting on the bullhead themselves. They didn't want to be too obvious, after all.

They all got back to Beacon, and the group of those tailing the young couple exited the bullhead before they could be noticed by Pyrrha and Jaune. The positioned watchers throughout the path they were most likely to take. They watched them the whole way. Pyrrha gave Jaune a good night kiss on the cheek after she thanked him for a good time. She then stepped into their room, a distinct crimson shade apparent as she headed inside their dorm.

Jaune stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe that his best friend and partner, Pyrrha Nikos, THE Pyrrha Nikos, kissed him on the cheek! As he stood there, trying to compute what just happened, he heard the din of a large kerfuffle going on in the dorm of team RWBY behind him.

It sounded to him like Ruby and Yang were fighting as he turned around. He was about to step over to their door and knock, with the intention of making sure everything was all right between them. He was surprised when it opened before he had a chance to knock. Perhaps most shocking, was that the person who had opened the barrier before he had a chance to seek entrance. The person who stood before him was a pale, petite heiress, with pale white hair, and clad in expensive white clothing.

"Hello, Jaune. How was your date with Pyrrha?" Weiss asked him. He then heard "IT WASN'T A DATE!" shouted by both Yang and Ruby simultaneously behind her.

"It was really good Weiss. Thank you for asking" Jaune replied cautiously. Weiss was giving him a stare that could freeze star systems, at the same time looked…. confused and conflicted.

"Before we turn in for the night, I need to ask you a favor: could you get Ruby and Yang to stop fighting? They are such close sisters, and I would hate for something to come between them" Jaune told her. He had started to turn around to head back to his own dorm when Weiss grabbed his sleeve.

"You know, how you like to listen to my music, Jaune? If you wanted to, we could go to a karaoke café sometime, if you want. It would be one of those ones with the private booths. It would be just the two of us there… as a couple of friends, of course!" Weiss told him.

"Sure. I would like that, Weiss" Jaune replied to her. As he left, Weiss felt two malicious auras behind her. "Oh, dear, sweet partner, would you like to tell your bestest friend in the whole world what that was about?" Ruby asked, gripping the Schnee heiresses arm with a vice like grip, venom dripping from each syllable. "Yeah, Weiss-cream, I would LOVE to hear why you wanted to hang with vomit boy as well" Yang asked, her eyes narrowed, and red.

Jaune had headed back to his room, and settled down for the night. He had trouble sleeping that night. First, Ruby and Yang were fighting for the first time ever, AND they had been acting odd as of late. He didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling it had something to do with him. Add to the fact Weiss was behaving oddly, and Pyrrha's behavior indicated she might like him romantically…. lead to him not getting a full night's rest.

* * *

The next day, a Sunday, Jaune was exiting team JNPR's dorm, and was travelling towards the cafeteria, with the intent of getting breakfast. On his way to there, he ran into Velvet's team leader, Coco Adele. "So, lady-killer, how are you on this fine day?" Coco teased the blond knight. "Eh!? Hi Coco. Things are pretty good, why do you ask?" Jaune inquired. "Oh, no reason. Just wanted to find out more about my teammate's new best friend" Coco replied.

The two continued to talk as the headed towards the cafeteria. Along the way, they learned a bit more about each other. Coco learned that Jaune had a creative side, and could sew. She also found out that he liked to be fashionable, but didn't have many changes in outfits due to the fact he didn't have any connections to his family to help him buy clothes, a way to make money, and that he wasn't able to bring very many changes of clothing when he arrived at Beacon.

Jaune learned that Coco LOVED learning about car repair and maintenance (even though a fashionista such as herself would NEVER be caught working on one), and that she liked painting. He also found out that despite her outwardly arrogant attitude, she was quite generous with her family's fortune towards the needy.

Coco asked if Jaune would like to sit with her team today, for a change. Jaune, being the friendly, outgoing person he was, felt that there was nothing wrong with the request, and so agreed. By now, they were about to reached their destination, and as they entered the dining hall, Jaune saw that Nora and Ren were sitting with team RWBY, as they normally did. He walked up to them, intent on letting them know that he would be sitting with some of their other friends that morning.

"Hey guys. Is Pyrrha training this morning?" Jaune asked them. "FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora shouted as she jumped up, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Nora eventually let him go, and they continued their conversation. "She told us she was going to train a bit this morning, and left before you got up" Ren told him. "Thanks Ren. I just wanted to let you guys know that I was going to be sitting with team CFVY this morning. Coco wanted asked me to, so I figured it wouldn't cause to much problems" Jaune told them. "Ok, but you have to spend more time with us from now on. How are we going to crush our competition's legs if we don't work together more!?" Nora asked.

"Sure thing, Nora. I guess I have been neglecting you guys a bit" Jaune replied. "That right! You owe us some of your awesomest pancakes for this, buster!" the diminutive ginger replied. "Ok, you got it" Jaune said, chuckling as he headed over to team CVFY's table with Coco, who had waited for him while he went to talk with his team.

Coco quickly sat Jaune down between herself and Velvet. Velvet put up a small protest at first, but Coco quickly shot her a "Shut up, I am doing this for your own good" glare. As they all started to talk, Velvet quickly relaxed, and their interactions became more natural, more fluid.

Meanwhile at another table, a group of girls were talking amongst themselves. "Do you think Coco is interested in Jaune?" Ruby pondered. "I don't know. With the way he has been picking up girls as of late, I wouldn't be surprised" Yang replied, a small glare on her face as she looked at her little sister. "I don't think so. She seems to be acting friendly, but not in a fashion that indicates she fancies him" Weiss told them, a look of worry and embarrassment on her face.

Jaune had talked with team CFVY for a while, and had gotten to know all of them better. Coco kept teasing him and Velvet, and the young rabbit faunus eventually asked Jaune to hang out with her again, to which he agreed. Coco also got him to agree to help her pick out some new outfits. In return, she would buy him some new clothes, and some gift certificates to some restaurants for when he hung out with his friends. At first Jaune was hesitant, but with some persistent badgering (and a few threats of bodily harm as well), he agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office…

Ozpin watched the cctv footage from the cafeteria. Yes, yes indeed. Things were coming along quite well. One did not live an eternity as a nigh immortal magical being without becoming wise as to the behavior of others, especially hormonal teenagers. The bets seemed to moving ever closer in his favor moment by moment.

Headmaster Ozpin, was not only a magical being, a nigh immortal character who would last until humanity itself ceased to exist, but he was someone who was excellent with figuring out pairings of students.

Never in all his years did he ever meet an individual quite like Mr. Jaune Arc. Ozpin had known that the young man had forged papers when he entered Beacon, but something about the young man had moved Ozpin accept him as a student. The lad in question had an air about him of someone who seemed quite capable of grand strategy, who was moral, and who could become a pillar of society. He WAS an Arc, but that was not the only thing.

Getting the young man combat capable wouldn't be hard. He just needed to have a good teacher, and the innate ability to learn that Ozpin sensed would help him with the rest.

Ozpin had been right, about the boy, of course. However, the gentleman in question also seemed to be the holy grail of relationship pairings. Why, Ozpin, the Wonderful Wizard of Ships, as he was called (if but to himself, for the other professors and colleagues of his would only agree to call him that, much to his dismay), was rarely wrong about such things.

Ozpin hypothesized that Jaune Arc could be paired with almost ANY girl he came across, the elder man reckoned. The multiverse of ships was LIMITLESS with him. In some alternate universe, he could even see the young man pairing with Glenda Goodwitch herself (a fact he informed the Ozpin's of other shipverses about using ancient magical ability, DON'T QUESTION IT), as well as the queen and her pieces.

He watched the monitor, and decided he needed an inside source. A spy, if you will. Preferably one with excellent hearing, smell, and eyesight. One he had dirt on…. one with a weakness for smut….. he had found his purrfect target for a spy.

As he watched the monitors, he saw Miss Valkyrie talking excitedly with her childhood friend, Lie Ren. While there was no sound, Ozpin could read lips. "Go and get me some more pancakes, Renny" the young lady spoke to the young man, most likely loud enough most around them could hear them. Mr. Ren replied that she should do it, to which she whispered that "She needed to keep an eye on their fearless leader to make sure nobody did anything to him that would make her need to 'break their legs" as she would put it. Mr. Ren rolled his eyes, but happily obliged. He got the young battle maiden her pancakes, when a young cat faunus from Atlas, here for the tournament, ran into him on her roller skates, knocking him down, and spilling the breakfast food.

The young lady in question had been distracted with talking to her team, and felt bad for what she had done. She quickly got Ren a stack of pancakes twice as large as he had originally gotten for his partner, and skated back with him to their seats. She quickly grabbed his scroll, got his number, and put in hers, promising to take him out to eat as an apology for knocking him down. Nora started to dig into the delicious breakfast food, so she was unaware of the slight blush on the young lady from Atlas' face as she headed back to her seat.

Yes, this would INDEED be an interesting year, Ozpin thought as he took a sip of coffee, and thought of how he would spend all the Lie he would make when the year was over.


	9. Attracting Adel, Abundance of New Drama

Breakfast had come and gone. During that time, Nora had managed to engulf three more plates of pancakes. Where that quantity of food went….. that was still anyone's guess. They had deposited their plates and silverware into their allotted places at the dish tank, and headed back to their rooms to prepare for their activities for that day. Pyrrha had returned from training, and was about to offer to train with Jaune. I say about to, because someone beat her to it first.

Coco and Velvet were standing outside his dorm, asking him to accompany them to training. Coco also mentioned something about going into town to go shopping, and "updating his wardrobe." While the fact that Jaune was spending time with a girl who obviously liked him (obvious to everyone but himself), Pyrrha no longer was rendered irate at either the girl who was spending time with him, nor him for this occurring. She found it irritating, but not worthy of anger. After all, she had gotten closer to him recently, and this occurrence could be fixed if she saw it as a competition. One could say a lot of things about Pyrrha Nikos: she was too apologetic, she was afraid to risk what she had in relationships for something more, she had bad taste when it came to music…. but one could never say that Pyrrha Nikos was not competitive! At least, not if one was attempting to be honest, that is.

Jaune's training was alternating between Velvet and Coco. After some spars that lasted before anyone's aura could take any real damage, when they decided to take a break, and the ladies gave the knight some pointers. "You rely on melee to take out your opponents. Going against someone with some sort of extended long-range fire weapon, such as my chain gun, you would be better off to hunker down and wait for a pause in the fire, or to do something to stop the weapon from being able to fire" Coco told the resident knight of Beacon. "Against someone like Velvet, you will want to do hit and run tactics, as well as using lateral thinking to defeat your opponent. Make the environment work for you. In many situations, where you are can provide you cover for hit and run tactics, weapons, and more" Coco finished.

The trio continued to train for a few hours more, taking breaks in between. Jaune was getting better with countering versatile combatants like Velvet, or combatants who specialized in extended long-range opponents like Coco. The fashionista even had the knight pair up with the girl that in the room that fancied him. The two of them almost defeated Coco. Almost.

After they were done with their sparring, they headed to their rooms to clean up. It was nearing noon, Velvet went to lunch, and Jaune met up with Coco, as he had agreed to. While he was riding on the bullhead (with no nausea due to Coco giving him medicine for motion sickness), Jaune messaged Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, and Yang that he would be in town for a bit, and not to worry. He and Coco were headed to pick up some new clothes, some gift certificates, and some lunch. Coco told Jaune he would pay for everything, despite how much he protested. They landed, and headed to the far side of Vale into the upscale area of Vale.

The first place they headed was to a restaurant for lunch. It was somewhat higher end, but not expensive enough to make Jaune feel uncomfortable. As they ate, Coco realized that when Jaune was not nervous, he could be quite funny and charming.

When they were finished with their meal, Coco took Jaune out clothes shopping. They started by picking out several outfits, each one accentuating his positive physical attributes. Since that took quite a few hours (as Coco made Jaune try various combinations of the different clothes she picked out for him), it was reaching mid afternoon when Coco started looking to acquire new pieces to expand her already impressive wardrobe.

"Hrm… I can't decide what color schemes work together the best" the young lady mused aloud. "Um….. miss Coco… I would pick the crème skirt to go with that black and red top. If you put black leggings on, the outfit would come together well, and even go with your beret and glasses" Jaune offered to her. Coco inwardly chuckled. Few women were as good as she was at fashion, and she had yet to meet a man that had any sort of idea on how the trends in that regards. However, she felt like humoring him, so she went into the dressing rooms, and came tried on the clothes.

A few minutes later she stormed out of the rooms. She walked over to him, towering menacingly over him. "HOW?!" she barked at him. "How did you manage to make an outfit when I was having difficulty?! HOW?! This even looks better than what I would have chosen!" She shouted at him.

"Well….. you see… my sisters all have different tastes in fashion, and the second oldest sister of mine liked studying that sort of thing…. so, I had to help them pick outfits out that looked good on them and wouldn't clash with those of the rest of the family" Jaune nervously replied. Coco knew that while he was being honest, there was more to the story. She also knew pressuring him would not get him to reveal any more in the moment, so the best course of action would be to let him relax, and mention it a bit later when his guard was down. "Okay, that is fine then. Could you help me pick out some more outfits, then?" the young huntress asked her escort, to which he was more than happy to agree to.

Due to Jaune's input, they finished shopping trip at that store. They had left the shop, and were moving on to a store that was a bit further down the road. What made this store different was that it specialized in combat clothing. Coco found it peculiar when Jaune started hesitating as they neared the entrance. "Why are you scared of this store? It's not going to bite you if you enter it" Coco told him as she grabbed him by the wrist and drug him into the premises of the building.

Jaune did not do much to respond, as he was dragged to the men's section by Coco. "You really need to get some different combat gear, Jaune. While your current getup is comfortable and functional, it could stand to be improved" Coco told him. While she was looking at the different outfits, Jaune noticed he was starting to get a few looks from the staff.

Eventually, an attractive young redheaded woman approached them. "Hello there. Are you in need of any assistance?" the young lady asked Jaune. "Um…. no, we are just looking for now" Jaune said timidly. "Oh? What would your name be? Mine is Scarlet Dahlia. It is very nice to meet you" she said while shaking his hand.

"Um….. my name is Jaune" he replied sheepishly. Coco noticed he was behaving a bit out of character. "What's the matter, Hun? Aren't you going to say your famous line, 'The name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it'" Coco teased, causing a look of absolute panic to appear on the young knight's face. "Oh, I am sorry! I didn't realize you two were together! I will need to get going" the young lady said. As she got a distance away, she pulled out her scroll and made a call.

"This is bad, Coco! We need to get out of here NOW!" he whispered, dragging her from the area they were at, and out the front of the store. The fact that he was both so forceful and so adamant caused the young fashionista to inquire about why he was upset. "Okay, what is up with you and that place? Spill it" she stated. "Well, you know how the shop were just at is called 'Vert's,' right?" Jaune started. "Yeah, the founder is the famous fashion designer Vert d'Orleans, what about it?" Coco asked. "Well, d'Orleans is her married name. Her maiden name is actually Arc" Jaune finished. "WHAT?! YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU ARE RELATED TO VERT D'ORLEANS, FASHION MOGEL?!" Coco bellowed.

"Not so loud! Yes, I am related to her! She started making clothes designed for combat when she didn't like how the gear the hunters and huntresses in my family looked! She has always been a stickler for good fashion, and even got me dragged into her obsession…" Jaune said. "That would explain why he is better than me with picking out nice outfits" Coco thought to herself. "That's all right. We can update your combat wardrobe some other time. For now, let's get you some certificates for when you take Velvet out as thanks for helping you study" Coco said, unaware of a myriad of different, and often conflicting, feelings welling up inside her.

Little did they know the series of events they unleashed when Coco dragged Jaune into that store…..

* * *

After they got back to Beacon, they went their own separate ways. Jaune texted Pyrrha, and asked if she was free. When she replied that she was, he asked her if she wanted to study in the library. She replied that she would be happy to do so, and thus, he started heading there to study with her. As he was heading to the library, he thought he should text Nora about doing homework together, as well as hanging out with her and Ren later. He messaged her to ask her if she would be ok to do so, and she agreed. He then texted Ren to see if he would be about to meet up later, and Ren replied that he would be busy at the time he talked about meeting up.

Jaune met up with Pyrrha after he notified Nora that Ren would be busy, so it would only be himself and her. They studied up on Grimm anatomy, effective field strategy, and math. After they were finished, they headed back to their dorm. From there Pyrrha, prepared to take a shower and contact her parents, while Jaune changed into some casual clothing, and headed out to meet up with Nora.

The blond knight met up with the bubbly Valkyrie. They then took a bullhead into Vale. Jaune wanted to do something special for his team mate, so he took her to a restaurant he had spotted in town with Coco: an all you can eat pancake house. Here, Nora wouldn't have to show any sort of restraint when it came to consuming the delicious, syrupy treats she so loved.

After the two of them finished, Jaune decided the two of them should head to the arcades. After 30 minutes, they were kicked out, due to Nora winning too often for the owner's liking. Their next stop was to buy some clothes. Jaune noticed that neither Nora nor Ren had many changes of outfits, so he thought it would be nice to buy them some with some money he had saved up. He helped the explosive Valkyrie pick out some outfits that accentuated her positive features, and they both picked out some outfits that they felt Ren would enjoy. They finished their day with some ice cream, then headed back to Beacon on the airships.

* * *

Later that night, they all gathered in their dorms and played some board games together. Nora Asked the quiet monk where he had been, and Ren had worked exceptionally hard to do anything but answer her questions. Pyrrha made sure to do some blatant flirting (more blatant than she normally did at least), and Nora told them all what she and her fearless leader did on the town (while greatly exaggerating what occurred), while Ren listened.  
Afterwards, Ren checked out the outfits Jaune and Nora picked out for him. He was very grateful for his leader doing such a kind deed on his behalf, especially because he wasn't one to expect such generosity, even from those closest to him. He tried several outfit combinations of the clothes that his team mates had gotten him (done on behalf of Nora), before gently folding them up and putting them away in the wardrobe he shared with his team. After that excitement had died down they all prepared themselves for the night's rest.

* * *

Meanwhile at team RWBY's dorm:

Glenda Goodwitch was about to impose on Team RWBY, intent on carrying out Headmaster Ozpin's task. He had asked the professor to retrieve a miss Blake Belladonna from the dorms. The headmaster of the prestigious academy gave the usual sort of answer he always did: a vague and mysterious one. While Ozpin COULD have a special mission for the young lady, one involving the White Fang, or perhaps the Grimm Queen herself; Glenda had a suspicion that the real reason she was being summoned was for a far less important task.

After knocking on the door, Yang obliged the professor in retrieving the smut loving kitten of the team. Glenda took the young lady to the tower in which the Headmaster's office was located. She left the young lady there, and took the elevator back down, intent on going back to her office to grade papers for a bit.

Ozpin's chair turned. "So, Miss Belladonna, would you be interested in making a deal with me?" the aged man asked. "I might have some items you may be interested in. All you would have to do is to report on certain….. interactions between some of our brightest young students" Ozpin said. He pushed a button on a massive metal case that sat next to his desk. Housed within, was a spectacular amount of adult themed romance novels (IT WAS NOT SMUT! IT WAS MATURE READING WITH COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIPS! NOT SMUT THOUGH!), as well as some of the highest-grade tuna she had seen. Drool started to pool at her feet, as the mere thought of what lay before her being hers for the taking putting her into a blissful catatonic state. "I might, depending on the nature of the information I am to gather" she replied after getting ahold of herself. Ozpin simply smirked.


End file.
